


Survivors

by triberghexe241



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triberghexe241/pseuds/triberghexe241
Summary: (Y/N) and Claire Redfield reform TerraSave and keep it running after the fear experiments (RE: Revelations 2).The celebration they have is cut short when a visit from Ada Wong triggers not only an outbreak but an ambush from a mysterious agency.The survivors, along with Barry’s daughter are transported back to their worst nightmare.Can those that survived Raccoon City, survive it all over again?
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/You, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Snare

**Author's Note:**

> Cannon? What’s that?  
> All the Raccoon City survivors in one place?  
> Sounds like a recipe for disaster. And obvi it is.  
> Really some of this may not make sense. written drunk, edited tipsy! oops!  
> Where does this happen in the prime timeline? Couldn’t tell you except its uh after… RER2, RE6(Maybe, Really cannot remember?), Degeneration and before Damnation and Vendetta. Im bad at timelines, whatever. One thing for sure though, Raccoon City is GONE. or is it  
> Its basically a soap opera with zombies, don’t @ me.  
> No hate for Ada really, she was just like the only person I could think of for the role. Enjoy!

(Y/N) stood by the window, her back to it as she watched the party. The reformed TerraSave. Joel had sold the company out to bioterrorists and endangered everyone. But they were past all that now, Claire and (Y/N) had taken control of the company. She sipped her cocktail surprised to see Leon Kennedy walk in. She smiled slightly, only at what he considered semi formal attire. She assumed Claire invited him and looked away. It’d been a while. Their break up had gone as amicably as (Y/N) could’ve possibly been. 

Leon still didn’t understand it. 

He assured her time and time again that Ada was nothing more than a friend. (Y/N) felt a lump in her throat and her heart drop to her stomach whenever he’d get home from a mission and mention he ran into Ada again. 

So one night, she told him. (Y/N) just told him she wasn’t right for him, explained how his face just lit up in a different way when he spoke about the mysterious Ada Wong. Pointed out that no matter where they went, he always seemed to be scanning the crowd, not looking for potential threats, but looking for her. How if soulmates were a thing, Ada was his. (Y/N) gripped her cocktail glass as she remembered the night. 

“What are you talking about?” Leon asked incredulously, he closed the suitcase (Y/N) was packing. “(Y/N), stop. What are you talking about?” 

“Leon, you’re smarter than this. Its so obvious. You’re so happy when you run into her on missions” (Y/N) explained. “It isn’t fair to you to stay with me when you’re in love with her.” 

“(Y/N), I’m not...” He began. 

“You don’t have to lie, Leon, it’s okay.” She said. “I know...” Her heart broke to say it. “I know you don’t love me and that’s okay.” She zipped the suitcase and pulled it out from under his hand. Leon didn’t argue, he just watched her go. 

A hand lightly falling on her arm brought her out of her thoughts.

“Sherry.” (Y/N) smiled at her. “I’m glad you could make it.” The pair hugged lightly. 

“Thank you for inviting me, have you seen Claire?” 

“Last I saw she was...” (Y/N) scanned the room and spotted Claire, standing and chatting with Chris and Jill, “Ah there.” She pointed Claire out to Sherry. The remaining Raccoon City Survivors were all here and just as (Y/N) pointed Claire out to Sherry, everyone seemed to join that small group. 

“Thank you, it was so good to see you.” Sherry said and squeezed (Y/N)’s shoulder before walking over to the Redfields and the others. 

Leon joined them and (Y/N) noticed Claire ask Sherry something. (Y/N) turned her back to the party before Sherry could accurately point her out to the others. 

(Y/N) had distanced herself from everyone since she and Leon split but even before that she had felt distant from the group, despite the fact she’d been with TerraSave as long as Claire had. 

She had been at Raccoon City University on a ballet scholarship, at this point in life she didn’t remember what she was studying or if she’d even decided on a major before everything went to hell. 

She had self defense and gun training thanks to her father being a captain for RPD but nothing close to the combat training the others had. She’d gotten EMT training once she started working for TerraSave and on any off time she had she worked on her combat skills. 

(Y/N) felt Leon’s presence as he stood next to her and tensed slightly.

“You look stunning tonight.” He said low enough for only her to hear. (Y/N) spared a glance at him, he was scanning the room, not casually. He was looking for Ada, as always. 

“Your girlfriend isn’t here.” (Y/N) said plainly. 

“Are you sure?” He asked and out of the corner of her eyes, she saw that he looked at her. She looked at him and he offered her a smile. Her heart fluttered and then sank, knowing it wasn’t the same smile he would have if Ada was standing in front of him instead. She looked away as she felt a knot in her throat. 

“I’m sure, Leon.” She said and walked away from him, calmly. She walked out to the patio, thanking whatever higher powers that it was empty as she caught herself against the railing and let out a quiet sob. 

“Kennedy making you cry again?” A familiar voice spoke up from behind her. She quickly wiped her eyes and turned around. 

There he stood, Carlos Oliveira, at this point he seemed to be summoned by her tears. Always there when she needed a shoulder to cry and always willing to let her do so. 

“Carlos, uh no.” She shook her head. “Just...” Think of an excuse. “Just...uh... allergies.” She said. 

“In the middle of fall?” He asked and offered her the untouched drink in his hand. She smiled softly at him as she took it.

The pair had bonded on one of the few missions (Y/N) had gone on. Their relationship was complicated. Carlos knew she had feelings for Leon even after all this time. (Y/N) had told Carlos everything, if anything he was her best friend out of all the survivors. Nights that the pair had too much to drink in her apartment were the nights that made their relationship complicated. 

“Can never seem to lie to you.” (Y/N) chuckled lightly as Carlos leaned against the railing beside her. 

“Oh, you do it all the time.” He smirked at her. “Just not well.” He added and (Y/N) laughed. Carlos and (Y/N) both looked back into the party. “You and Claire are really doing something great here, (Y/N).” 

“Yeah, well... hopefully we can keep it traitor free this time.” She said. 

Carlos nodded solemnly, “Becca was saying you guys hired her as head researcher.” 

“Oh? So she took the job?” (Y/N) chuckled a bit and Carlos nodded. (Y/N) saw Leon again and tears returned to her eyes. She really didn’t have as much of a handle on things as she thought. “Go back in and enjoy the party, Carlos. I’m fine.” She told him 

He chuckled, “What did I just say about you being a bad liar?” He asked as he looked over at her. “C’mere, twinkle toes.” He said and pulled her into a tight hug. (Y/N) smiled slightly at the familiar nickname he’d given her all those years ago. She patted him on the back after a few seconds and he released her. 

“Really,” She said, “Go enjoy the party.” 

“You’ll find me if you need me?” He asked and (Y/N) nodded. He gave her a quick squeeze before going back inside. Carlos rejoined the group. 

“Is (Y/N) okay?” Claire asked. 

“Yeah, she just needed some air, I’m sure she’ll come back in when she’s ready.” Carlos told them but couldn’t help shooting a look at Leon. 

Luckily, Leon was the only one who saw it. Claire looked at her watch. 

“Her speech is in ten minutes, is she ready?” Claire asked and Carlos nodded. 

Leon watched (Y/N) as the group spoke, she had her back to the party but with the way her body shook, he could tell she was sobbing. She stopped shaking and regained her composure before turning around. The pair briefly held eye contact before she looked down at her feet and headed back inside, making a b-line for the back bar. Despite the one the group was near being closer to the door. 

(Y/N) retouched her makeup in her compact in the back and grabbed a glass of water from the back bar before, as much as she did not want to, making her way to the group. 

“Are you ready?” Claire asked as she walked up and (Y/N) nodded, following Claire to the small stage that was set up. (Y/N) retrieved her notes from her pocket as Claire got the room’s attention and all eyes fell on them. “Thank you all for coming tonight, my friend and colleague is far better at speeches than me so I’ll let her take over.” 

“Thank you, Claire.” (Y/N) chuckled a bit and stood at the mic. “As Claire said, thank you all for coming. As many of you know, Claire, a few others in attendance tonight and I are survivors of the outbreak in and subsequent destruction of Raccoon City. Many of us, aside from you, Barry.” She chuckled and those who knew laughed. “Many of us were young adults, in or nearing our 20s. Most of us were police or special forces. Excluding Claire, Sherry and I.” (Y/N) let out a breathy laugh. “There are things that change your life, events. People.” She continued. “I’m sure I speak for us all when I say the events that trans...” She trailed off as she looked into the crowd and spotted Ada, she shook her head. Sure it was a trick of the light and the alcohol playing tricks on her. Ada was gone. “Events that transpired those few days... or for some of us that week in Raccoon City, changed us. All of us, since then, have dedica-” She saw Ada again. “De...” She shook her head again and again, Ada was gone. “Dedicated our lives to ensure another incident like that of Raccoon City doesn’t happen.” She saw Ada once more, slipping out of the party. “Again Thank you. Excuse me.” (Y/N) rushed off stage and after Ada. “Ada!” She called and the woman turned around. “Why are you here?” 

“Oh, my invite must have gotten lost in the mail. I came to celebrate, same as everyone else.” Ada replied coyly. 

“(Y/N), are you...” Carlos began as he came out of the main room, (Y/N) stopped him. 

“What did you do?” (Y/N) asked Ada.

“Oh, you’ll see in just a moment.” She smirked and took off. 

“Go warn the others, I’m going after her.” (Y/N) told Carlos as she took off her heels. 

“Alone? Unarmed?” He asked. “I don’t think so.” (Y/N) ignored him and began to walk, he grabbed her arm. “You almost died the last time I left you alone with her.” There was a crash in the main room. “And I don’t think we have time for warnings.” He told her and the pair ran back into the main room. Someone had collapsed, a waiter, Barry, Claire and Rebecca were gathered around him. 

“Get away!” (Y/N) cried out. But it was too late. The man that had collapsed had reanimated already and took a chunk out of the waiter’s neck. 

The room broke out into a panic. (Y/N) was quick to embed the point of her heel into the skull of the freshly turned waiter as Carlos shot the man that had turned him. Whatever this virus was it worked quickly. (Y/N) pushed Leon aside and Carlos followed as the others worked on calming the room. 

“Put your arms out.” (Y/N) said Leon was confused but did so, (Y/N) patted him down, checking his pockets. 

“What are you do-” He asked but stopped as she pulled a small tracking device out of the interior pocket of his jacket. 

“Ada did this.” (Y/N) spat at him. “She tracked you here and she did this!” She shouted. 

More guests started to turn and those with guns did their best to take them down as quickly as possible. 

A helicopter landed and (Y/N) saw armed men drop onto the patio, they rolled a canister in and before she could call out about it, it went off. Gas filled the room and took the zombies down before those that were uninfected. The nine Raccoon City survivors and Barry’s daughter regrouped, trying to hold out against the gas as they made their way to the door. (Y/N) stumbled and Carlos caught her, putting her arm around his shoulder. 

“Come on, twinkle...” He coughed as he took a few steps forward with her. “Toes.” 

“I’ll just...” She was breathing heavily as the gas overtook her. “Slow you down...” Her and Carlos both fell to the ground, coughing. The gas overtook all of them and the last thing (Y/N) saw before everything went black was Leon hitting the ground next to her, reaching for her.


	2. Replicas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) and Claire Redfield reform TerraSave and keep it running after the fear experiments (RE: Revelations 2). 
> 
> The celebration they have is cut short when a visit from Ada Wong triggers not only an outbreak but an ambush from a mysterious agency. 
> 
> The survivors, along with Barry’s daughter are transported back to their worst nightmare. 
> 
> Can those that survived Raccoon City, survive it all over again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Some warnings for canon typical violence, also mentions of losing family members.   
> I’m really overwhelmed by the response for the first chapter.   
> I kind of just like wrote this stream of consciousness thing after a bottle of wine and then edited it as needed.  
> I didn’t expect so many people to enjoy it? Thank you all so much! (This was originally posted on my tumblr dot-writes)

(Y/N) sat up with a gasp as she woke up. She looked around, Carlos was laying on his back a few feet from her. She ran over to him and shook him, someone had changed his clothes. Hers too. Back to what they were wearing in Raccoon City. Carlos didn’t have his weapons though. 

“Carlos, come on, wake up.” She said as she shook him. She looked around the room. It was the East Office of Raccoon City Police department, the beat office for her father and his higher ranks. An exact replica. Carlos groaned and she breathed in relief. “Oh, Carlos, thank god.” He smiled at her a bit. 

“Wouldn’t mind waking up to that face everyday.” He said and sat up as (Y/N) rolled her eyes. Carlos looked around, “Where are we?” He asked. 

“RPD.” She said as she stood. “Some weird… Replica of it.” she said and made her way to her father’s office. 

“What?” He asked as he got up and followed. “You’re kidding.” (Y/N) picked up the frame photo of her family that her father had always kept on his desk. “(Y/N)?” He asked her softly. 

“This was my dad’s office.” She said and looked up at him. “That should mean…” She turned to the sideboard behind his desk and opened the center cabinet. The safe was there. 

“Do you… know the combination?” Carlos asked. (Y/N) nodded and entered her parents’ wedding anniversary into the combination lock. It clicked and the safe opened, revealing a magnum and two boxes of ammo. 

“Now that you’re all awake.” A voice came on over an intercom system and (Y/N) looked at Carlos, concerned and confused. “I’ve brought you all back to that, as Ms. (Y/L/N) put it, life changing event.” There was snarling outside the door of the east office and (Y/N) instinctively grabbed Carlos’ hand for comfort, he squeezed it gently. “Let’s see if all of you survive this time.” The intercom went dead. 

“You… you should take the gun, the recoil is too much for me.” She told Carlos. He looked at her, concern settling into his features. “I’ll find something else.” She told him and returned to the main room of the east office. Carlos retrieved the magnum and ammo from the safe, he paused and looked at the family photo, it was old from when (Y/N) was a child and her youngest brothers had just been born. Carlos put the photo down and joined her in searching the room for a weapon. 

“(Y/N).” He said as he took a baseball bat from one of the lockers, he held it up as she turned to look at him. 

“That’ll work.” She nodded and grabbed it from him. There was gun fire from the hallway and the pair exchanged worried looks. The door opened and Carlos was quick to point his gun at it, only lowering it when he and (Y/N) both realized who it was. “Barry.” (Y/N) sighed in relief. 

“Is Moira with you two?” He asked. 

“No,” (Y/N) shook. “It was just us in this room. Have you found the others?” 

“No.” Barry shook his head. 

“We should head to the lobby.” (Y/N) said and the two men nodded. Barry took point as they headed out to the hallway and Carlos followed behind (Y/N). “Oh my god.” She muttered as she looked out the window. The whole city had been rebuilt. “How?” She breathed. 

“We should keep moving, (Y/N).” Carlos said as he gently touched her back. (Y/N) nodded and continued. 

“Shit.” She said as they reached the ground floor, remembering just how blocked off the east wing of the department was from the rest of it. No one else was in it, thank God but without certain keys it would be near impossible to get back here. The two men looked at her. “If its exactly like that night, there’s security shutters.” 

“We can lift them fine with two of us while the other goes under.” Barry assured her. (Y/N) nodded, but Carlos recognized the uneasiness on her face. “This way.” He said and led them to the same security shutter that (Y/N) and Leon had failed to save an officer from back in ‘98. Barry handed her a knife “Should do a bit more damage if there’s anything on the other side. You first, (Y/L/N).” Barry instructed her. (Y/N) nodded, the men lifted the security gate and (Y/N) crawled under it. She turned and helped them lift it as much as she could, the two men managed to get under it before letting it drop. There was a pounding on the wooden door leading out of the office, Barry and Carlos both moved in front of (Y/N), guns ready. Leon burst into the room. In the same cop uniform he’d been wearing all those years ago.

“(Y/N).” He said as he saw her, he ignored the pair of men and pushed passed them, hugging her tightly. The response she had was to tense up before pulling away.

“We should keep moving.” (Y/N) said and pushed passed the three men, going out into the hallway. The men followed. They got to the second security gate and Leon stopped Carlos and Barry as they went to lift it. 

“We’re back!” Leon called and the gate opened, slowly rising. 

The others were all already in the lobby. All of them aside from Sherry and Moira, dressed in the clothes they wore back during the outbreak. Leon closed the gate behind them as Barry ran to his daughter and hugged her tightly. 

(Y/N) couldn’t help but stand by the entry doors and look around at how immaculately and accurately things had been recreated.

“Hey.” Carlos said softly as he nudged her. “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah…” She nodded, “Its just… everything is exactly like it was that night. Well…” She looked at the empty chair where her mother had sat once they got into the station, years ago. “Almost everything.” 

“We need a plan.” Chris said. 

“Come on.” Carlos said to (Y/N), she followed him over to the rest of the group. There were discussions on how to get out of the police department and then where to go from there. 

“(Y/N) knows the station the best.” Leon said. “Eidetic memory and all.” 

“Yeah.” (Y/N) nodded. 

“Do you know where the medallions and keys are?” Chris asked. 

“Yes.” (Y/N) said. 

“Good, I’ll go with you to find them.” Chris said. 

“I’ll come too.” Leon and Carlos both said. (Y/N) stared at the goddess statue as the group started to argue about the best plan of action. She could remember the first time she had come to the station as a child, her dad had requested to work desk duty so she could learn about the police station. With him as her teacher. 

A young (Y/N) ran up to the goddess statue and started up at it in awe. “Wow, daddy, is she a princess?” She asked her father. “I want to be her when I grow up.” 

Her father chuckled, “That, pumpkin, is Lady Justice.” He explained. 

“Is she a cop like you and mommy?” She asked. 

Her father’s voice faded as she was brought back to reality, everyone was still arguing. (Y/N) walked over to the taped off gate lever, cut the tape and pulled the lever. No one glanced in her direction even as the gate opened and she made her way deeper into the police station. 

“Wait!” Carlos shouted as he realized (Y/N) was gone. “Everyone shut up, (Y/N)’s gone.” He said. 

The voice came over the intercom with a chuckle, “That took much longer for any of you to realize than I expected. Let’s see if you can find her before my pets do.” The intercom went dead again. The group divvied up the radios that Rebecca had found and then split up, unsure of where she’d gone. 

Carlos and Leon both ended up going the way she had gone. There was a squelch and a grunt before a zombie came falling from the stairs, landing in front of them. They both looked up as (Y/N) came down the stairs. Blood stained her clothes and she now had an RPD utility belt around her waist, her only weapon, still the bat. 

“I have one medallion, the club and the spade keys.” She said as she walked by the pair. 

They went to follow, there was a roar from the landing and a licker pounced on (Y/N). Leon and Carlos were quick to shoot it and careful to not hit her. The creature let out a final roar as it dropped on top of (Y/N). 

Memories of Leon shooting her turned father came flooding back and she fought her tears. Carlos and Leon moved the licker off of her and she got up. They both went to comfort her, Leon gently touching her shoulder and Carlos touching her hand. It made her panic. 

“Would you both please just stop fucking touching me?” She snapped and stormed away from them. The pair followed her. 

“We found (Y/N).” Carlos said into the radio. “We’re back in the lobby. We’ve got two keys and one medallion.” He noticed the change in (Y/N)’s gait as she headed towards the goddess statue. Leon noticed it too. She put the medallion in the proper place and braced herself against the pedestal. She turned around and limped back to where the pair stood at the reception desk. She caught herself on the desk, let out a soft cry of pain as she clutched her abdomen. “Hey, you should rest.” Carlos said. “At least until we can find you some bandages.” 

“I’m fine.” She said and went to walk behind the desk, she stumbled and Leon quickly caught her. He helped her to the cot near the desk. 

“I’ll go look for bandages.” Carlos said and left quickly, Leon laid (Y/N) down on the cot and went to remove her sweatshirt. She grabbed his hand. 

“Just leave it alone, Leon.” She said and pushed his hand away. 

“(Y/N), I have to get it ready for bandages.” He said. “We’re going to survive this again.” He tried to comfort her. 

“Maybe I don’t want to survive this again, Leon!” She shouted at him, then groaned as her outburst exacerbated the pain. Leon moved the sweatshirt, realizing that a licker had sunk its claws into her at some point. She shoved his hands away. “God, what’s the point?” She spat at him as she sat up. “It never ends. There’s always some new asshole that wants to destroy the world.” 

“I didn’t expect you to be the first to lose hope, Ms. (Y/L/N).” The voice came over the intercom. 

“Oh, fuck you!” She shouted. 

“(Y/N), please. Just lay down.” Leon went to gently push her back down and she swatted his hands away. 

“Stop touching me.” She shouted. “And stop acting like you actually need me. You all can figure this out just fine without me.” Leon looked over his shoulder as he heard the RPD Station door open. 

“Well, Ms. (Y/L/N). If you really believe that, I’ll give you the option to leave and face my pets alone.” The voice on the intercom said. 

“Gladly.” She said and stood quickly, she grabbed the handgun and ammo from the reception desk . 

“(Y/N), please. Don’t go.” Leon begged her as she walked toward the open front door. 

“If I happen to see Ada, I’ll be sure to say hi to her for you.” (Y/N) said as she walked out. The door closed and locked behind her. Leon had tried to run out before it fully closed, only to reach it just as it did.

“Dammit!” He shouted and pounded his fists against the door. “(Y/N), I’m going to come find you once we’re out of here!” He called. “I’m not letting you do this alone!” 

“What’s happening?” Carlos asked as he came back, he looked to the cot. “Where’d she go?”

The others reached the lobby as Carlos was asking Leon these questions. 

“She left.” Leon said plainly. “She took that asshole’s offer and left.” 

“Why?” Sherry asked confused, “That’s not like her at all.” 

“‘Cause of this asshole.” Carlos said and pointed at Leon. 

“We’re not rehashing this fight right now.” Claire said. 

“No, I think we are. Because who in this room broke (Y/N) down to the point that she’d rather go out there alone than be near him?” Carlos asked and then shoved Leon back. “He did.” He said pointedly. 

“Yeah, well, she wasn’t exactly in love with you enough to stay, was she?” Leon spat at him. 

“Enough!” Sherry shouted. “Are you listening to yourselves? What happened to this team? (Y/N)’s gone, she’s alone and instead of planning how to go find her. You two are fighting over her like spoiled little brats!” Sherry didn’t lose her temper often and everyone in the room looked at her in surprise. 

“We need the other medallions before we can get out of here.” Leon said. Moira held one up and Jill held up the last. “Then let’s go.” He said.


	3. West Main and Pine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for canon typical violence, minor character death.
> 
> Have you ever wanted to see RE2 and RE3 converge? Me too that’s why this fic exists. Woohoo this one’s a bit longer. 
> 
> Whoa there Leon. a bit cold there, huh?   
> We get a visit from an old friend nuisance in this chapter.   
> Everyone gets separated at varying degrees.   
> Rebecca has the patience of a goddamn saint.  
> Leon and Carlos manage to have a civilized conversation instead of throwing hands. they could throw hands over me anytime though tbh  
> Remember this fic is basically a soap opera with zombies because I’m a dramatic ass bitch.  
> Don’t @ me if the medical things aren’t correct, realism isn’t exactly the goal.

The group went underground, moving to the surface as quickly as they could. Chris looked at his watch. 

“She could be anywhere.” He said as they paused in a safe room. “It’s been two hours.” 

“2806 West Main and Pine Street.” Carlos said as he reloaded his gun. Everyone looked at him in confusion. “The house she grew up in.” He explained and began to lead everyone that way. “You can’t tell me you didn’t know that, Kennedy.” He said as the pair took point. It wasn’t snide, or snark, it was genuine curiosity. Leon shook his head. 

“How do you know that?” He asked, no snide or snark either, just curiosity as well. 

“Where I found her back in ‘98.” Carlos said. Leon didn’t know that, they didn’t talk about that night much at all unless it was about Ada and how Leon thought she was still alive. The realization hit him as they were walking, he thought back to all the times he talked about Ada to (Y/N) and he could remember clear as day, the initial frown she had when he would look at her but how she would smile once she saw his face. It was her soft, sympathetic smile. 

“What happened? When you two were together, I mean.” He asked and Carlos shrugged. 

“We tried to get people out, til we split up and she went with Ada to find you.” He said. “Wouldn’t agree to leave ‘til she found you and Claire.”

“She went with Ada?” Leon asked. 

“She never told you?” Carlos asked in surprise, Leon shook his head. “Ada tried to kill her, shot her and left her for dead.” 

“In the alley at Kendos…” Leon said with Carlos. Leon had always thought that Nicholai or Irons shot her. 

Carlos nodded, “She told me about it a few years ago.” 

“I found her there.” Leon shook his head. “I didn’t…”

“Yeah, well, now you know.” Carlos said. 

The group fought their way to (Y/N)’s childhood home, Carlos broke down the front door and the group swept the ground floor. Each of them announced the section they were in was clear. Carlos climbed the stairs and checked the other rooms, (Y/N)’s door at the end of the hall was closed. 

“(Y/N)?” He called cautiously. It was silent, Carlos pushed against the door, it didn’t budge. He took a few deep breaths and broke it down like he had to the front. He held his breath as he saw (Y/N) laying in her bed, her back to the door. Blood stained the blankets and was slowly pooling on the floor, her breathing was shallow. He walked over and gently rolled her onto her back. 

She let out a raspy breath, “Carlos?” She asked. 

“Yeah, I’m here.” He nodded. “Rebecca!” He called for their medic. “We’re all here, (Y/N).” He reassured her. “Just hold on.” Carlos gently removed (Y/N)’s sweatshirt and rolled up the tank top she had on underneath.

Rebecca rushed into the room and pulled out her medic pack, she packed (Y/N)’s wound with gauze then wrapped it before doing an examination. (Y/N) was barely responsive. “She’s lost too much blood, she needs a transfusion or she… she won’t make it.” 

“Then we’re going to the hospital.” Carlos said and picked her up with ease. Rebecca nodded and went downstairs quickly, she explained what was happening as Carlos came down the stairs with (Y/N). 

The group made their way to the hospital as quick as they could, they reached the clock tower plaza and a familiar enemy greeted them, causing them all to stop as Nemesis stood in their path. Carlos started to move towards the clock tower and Nemesis sidestepped, so he was tracking all of them now, not just STARS members.

Chris took the lead, “Leon, Carlos, Rebecca get (Y/N) to the hospital. We’ll hold him off.” 

The group nodded, those that were the distraction all began to fire at Nemesis, allowing the others to take off. 

“Just hold on, (Y/N), we’re almost there.” Carlos said to her. 

“Do either of you know her blood type?” Rebecca asked as they found a safe treatment room. 

Leon recognized the room, it was the same one he’d carried (Y/N) to after… after Ada shot her. Carlos laid (Y/N) on the bed as Rebecca found all the necessary things she needed. Leon went to speak but Carlos cut him off. 

“I’m a universal donor.” He said. 

“That’ll do, to start.” Rebecca said and looked to Leon. “I need you to go see if you can find any O neg in the hospital.” 

“This isn’t a real hospital.” Leon retorted. 

“Then tell me her blood type and we’ll see if you and I can give her blood as well.” Rebecca snapped a bit. 

“She’s AB-, I’m A-.” Leon said. 

“I’m AB- too.” Rebecca nodded. “Carlos, you first.” She said and set everything up for a transfusion. As Carlos’ blood transferred to (Y/N), Rebecca wrapped her abdomen again, putting as much pressure on the wound as she could with bandages. Rebecca set Leon up for a transfusion next, she stopped it as (Y/N)’s breathing returned to normal and her color returned. “Thanks, guys.” She sighed and sat in the free chair. 

An hour passed and (Y/N) woke. She let out a shaky breath and looked around the room, not being able to see much from the lying position she was in. She recognized the room. 

“Leon?” She asked her voice hoarse and Leon got up and moved into her field of view as he took her hand. “Hey, Rookie.” She breathed. 

“Hi, princess.” He said softly. He cocked his head to the side as she let out a soft laugh. 

“Clearly,” She gently reached out and ran her hand down the scruff he had. “I did not dream what just happened or I’d be looking at the young, hopeful, baby-faced Leon.” Leon chuckled and softly kissed her palm. 

“We should give them the room.” Carlos said quietly to Rebecca who nodded and followed him out. This is why their relationship was complicated. (Y/N) would never not be in love with Leon. No matter how cold she was to him, or how much she tried to push him away. It was more obvious than usual. He was the first person she asked for, she didn’t deny his touches and looked at him with a tenderness she never looked at anyone else with. Carlos had feelings for her still but he knew she could never move on from Leon. This wasn’t the time or place to think about that though.

“Hospital team, do you read?” Chris came through the radio. 

“Copy.” Carlos said into his walkie. 

“You guys need to get out of there, that fucker is headed your way.” 

“What?” Rebecca asked, “(Y/N) can’t walk yet she just had a blood transfusion.” 

“Figure it out, we’re trying to get to the hospital but I doubt we’ll beat it there.” Chris said. Carlos and Rebecca looked up as there was a loud thud multiple floors above them. Carlos and Rebecca went back into the treatment room. Leon had already picked (Y/N) up, she was out again. 

“We need to go.” Leon said. The three ran out of the room but Leon lagged behind, Carlos slowed down to keep pace with. 

“Let me take her.” He said. Leon hesitated but passed (Y/N) to him carefully, allowing the group to move quicker now. The group stopped as Nemesis crashed down through the ceiling and landed in front of them. 

“(Y/L/N).” It growled. 

“Carlos, go!” Leon and Rebecca shouted together. They both began to fire at it, drawing its attention and allowing Carlos to run away with (Y/N). He ran blindly, and ended up in the boiler room in the basement of the hospital. 

“Fuck,” He muttered and gently sat (Y/N) on the floor, propping her up against the wall and loading his weapons. 

“Carlos…” (Y/N) said and went to put her hand over his. Her vision must not have come back in focus because her hand landed on his knee instead. 

“I’m right here, beautiful.” He assured her and slung his gun over his back before placing his hand over hers. 

“No…” She groaned. “Go… I’ll only slow…” 

“I’m not leaving you behind.” He said firmly as he squeezed her hand. “Not you, (Y/N).” He added and (Y/N) looked at him in surprise. “Not you.” He repeated and kissed her sweetly. The pair had kissed before, not when they were sober though. It was usually after post mission drinks. Carlos would turn up to her apartment after a mission, and they talked about it as they drank. (Y/N) mustered up the energy to kiss him back. “Not you, (Y/N).” He said for a third time. 

“Carlos.” She said softly and weakly moved her hand to rest on his neck.

“We need to get moving.” He said and picked her up again, he ran through the basement halls, knowing there was a staircase up and out of the hospital. He stopped suddenly as someone stepped out in front of him. “Ada.” He glared at her as he aimed his pistol at her and backed away. 

“Let me take her off your hands.” She said and took a step forward. “You know as well, as I do that memory of hers is a death sentence. No use in trying to save her. She’s probably already dead anyway.” Ada raised her gun and Carlos was about to pull his trigger when a gunshot sounded from behind them, the bullet went by Carlos and landed in Ada’s abdomen. She gasped and clutched her abdomen. “Leon.” She breathed in surprise. 

“You should’ve died in that rubble, Ada.” Leon said coldly as Ada fell to the ground. “Let’s go.” He said to Carlos, he nodded and the three continued down the hallway. They came to a room with two steel doors. Leon closed the one they came in behind them, Carlos laid (Y/N) down and helped him close the other. 

“Where is everyone else?” He asked. 

“We got separated but the big guy went down.” Leon said as he leaned against the table.

Carlos scoffed, “Won’t stay down for long.”

Leon looked at (Y/N). “Has she woken up again?” He asked and Carlos nodded.

“She’s in and out.” He replied. “Hasn’t lost any more blood though.”

“Good.” Leon nodded. “We should stay here and let her rest properly.” Carlos nodded in agreement and the two men didn’t budge. They kept their eyes on (Y/N), her breathing was normal and her color had returned but she had driven herself into such a state of exhaustion that her body basically shut down.

Carlos broke the silence, “She’s still in love with you, y’know.” This was probably the only time that the pair would be stuck somewhere together and Carlos couldn’t stand seeing (Y/N) so sad all the time so he brought it up. 

“I don’t think so.” Leon shook his head, with how cold she had been to him recently and how much she was pushing him away and pulling away from the group, he didn’t think so. 

Carlos scoffed, “Then you aren’t paying attention. Breaks her heart a little bit more every time she sees you.” He said. “Ever notice how she can’t hold eye contact with you, she avoids you as much as possible and if she’s near you for too long she gets overwhelmed and sobs?”

“I’ve noticed.” He said quietly, shamefully. 

“We both know,” Carlos chuckled. “If she wasn’t still in love with you, she would be fine. She’d pretend like nothing ever happened with you two.” Leon nodded solemnly. He had never said that he loved her when they were together, but he was in love with her deeply. He still was. 

“I am in love with her.” Leon stated and chuckled slightly. “Neither of them invited me to the party…” He said “I just… I wanted to be near her, I miss her so much.” He said. Carlos understood, he took every opportunity he could to be in the TerraSave building when he wasn’t out on missions. “Really think she’s the love of my life bu-” 

“Don’t say it if you don’t mean it, Kennedy.” Carlos told him. “This isn’t the first time she’s gone off on her own like this.” 

“What do you mean?” He asked. 

“We were on a mission together, probably… Two weeks after you two split. (Y/N) ran after Enio, alone. Didn’t tell anyone.” He shook his head. “If we hadn’t heard the gunshots, she wouldn’t have made it.” He said plainly. (Y/N) took a sharp breath and the pair looked over at her. She went to sit up and Carlos slid next to her. “Hey.” He said softly and steadied her. “Take it easy, Twinkle Toes. You’ve had a rough few hours.” He said. (Y/N) glanced around the room.

“Wh-” Her voice broke. “Where…” Her voice broke again. 

“Take it easy.” Carlos repeated. 

“Everyone is safe, there was an explosion and we got separated but everyone is safe.” Leon said. 

“A-” She closed her eyes and clenched her jaw. “Ada?” Her voice was raspy. 

“Gone. She’s gone.” Leon said. 

“Leon, I’m so-” She went to say, stopping as Leon shook his head. 

“Leon.” Chris came on over the radio. 

“Copy.” Leon said. 

“We’re going to the metro station. Meet us there.” Chris told him.

“Give me that.” Rebecca said, “Leon, did you find Carlos and (Y/N), are they okay?” 

“Yeah, we’re all fine, Rebecca.” Leon replied. 

“Good.” She sighed. 

“We’ll meet you guys at the metro.” Leon said. 

Carlos helped (Y/N) to her feet, she braced herself against the wall as the two men opened the steel door that led out of the hospital. The men both went to help (Y/N) and she chuckled. 

“Of course, I’m stuck with you two. Couldn’t have been Sherry and Claire? Chris and Jill maybe?” She shook her head. “Stars…” She took a deep breath. “Really said fuck you to all of us tonight huh?” She asked and breathed sharply as her hand went to her side. Carlos gently put her free arm around his shoulders and helped her. The three made it back up to the streets of the city. 

“Shit.” Carlos hissed as he spotted Nemesis just ahead of them, the three of them ducked back into the alley.

“(Y/L/N).” Nemesis growled. 

“You guys go.” (Y/N) groaned quietly. 

“No, I’m not letting that thing take you.” Leon said. 

“I already told you i’m not leaving you behind, (Y/N).” Carlos said and gently set her down, he handed her his pistol and extra ammo. “How many grenades do you have on you?” Carlos asked Leon. 

“Three.” He replied. 

“Good, you stay with her, if i can’t put him down you use all of your grenades.” Carlos instructed and went to stand up stopping as (Y/N) grabbed his hand. “I’m getting you out of here this time, (Y/N).” He said and squeezed her hand. Leon expected her to shout at Carlos like she had at him back in the police station. She didn’t, her hand softly rested on his cheek. 

“You better,” She winced. “Come back, pretty boy.” She said. 

“I will, twinkle toes, I promise.” He said and took her hand from his face, Carlos softly kissed the back of it and got up. He nodded to Leon before jogging out of the alley. 

Leon stood in the alleyway, ready to fight if he had to. 

“(Y/N).” He said but didn’t look at her. 

“What?” She asked. 

“Why did you never tell me Ada tried to kill you?” He asked. 

“God, you can still only talk about her.” She said and then winced. 

“No, I’m asking about you.” He retorted. 

“Whatever you say, rookie.” She took a deep breath. “Back then, I just didn’t think to tell you. Was more focused on getting out of here with everyone alive and intact. Then I thought…” She paused and clenched her jaw and squeezed her eyes shut. “She was gone so what did it matter? But you came back from Spain and you were so happy that you saw her again. That she was alive. You’d never smiled so much since we met. I saw…” She let out a small sob and Leon looked over at her. “The hope come back to your face and I just… I couldn’t take it away from you. I couldn’t break your heart like that.” 

“(Y/N), I love you.” He said. “I have for so long and…”

(Y/N) let out a breathy chuckle, “You don’t have to lie because you think we might die.”

“(Y/N), that’s…” Leon stopped as Carlos let out a yell and the pair looked over as he hit the fence adjacent to the alley. “Shit.” He said and ran out to the street, he fired a few shots at Nemesis to get his attention away from Carlos. Leon rolled out one grenade. 

Nemesis faltered for a moment and Leon continued to shoot him. Leon did that two more times and then continued to shoot until he ran out of ammo. He started to run and Nemesis grabbed him by his head, Leon struggled and feebly began to stab at Nemesis’ wrist with his knife.


	4. Sterile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for canon typical violence. twist and shout pals. Short chapter  
> Don’t have any particular reasons for making Carlos come from El Salvador??? Really just pulled up a map of Central and South America and my finger landed on El Salvador.

“Hey asshole!” (Y/N) shouted from the other end of the street. Nemesis threw Leon to the side. (Y/N) was up, surely fueled by adrenaline. Nemesis turned and started heading towards her. 

“(Y/L/N).” He growled. She fired a few shots from the pistol before he picked her up, this time by her waist. (Y/N) cried out in pain as he squeezed her. 

“(Y/N)!” Carlos shouted and fired a few shots at Nemesis. Now that the creature had (Y/N) in its grasp, it didn’t care about the bullets. Until, it stopped squeezing (Y/N). It seemed like it was listening to orders.It threw (Y/N) the same way it had thrown Carlos. (Y/N) hit the fence but Carlos caught her so she wouldn’t land on the concrete. He landed on top of her as his back hit the concrete.

“Hey, pretty boy.” (Y/N) panted as he held her to his chest. Nemesis walked by them and Carlos rolled them so he was shielding her with his body. Nemesis ignored them and continued walking. 

“Chris.” Carlos said into the radio. 

“Copy.” Chris replied. 

“Big guy got different orders, stopped attacking us. Might be headed your way.” Carlos said. 

“Copy.” Chris said. Leon walked over to the pair as Carlos helped (Y/N) back to her feet. 

“Are you alright, (Y/N)?” Leon asked her as Carlos put her arm around his shoulders. 

“I’m fine, Leon.” She nodded, the coldness towards him had returned. Leon sighed, he didn’t know how to make her believe him but here and now wasn’t the time nor the place. “Let’s go.” 

The three fought their way to the metro station, (Y/N) held herself up against a turnstile while Leon and Carlos closed the metal shutter behind them. Carlos grabbed (Y/N) and the three of them headed back downstairs. 

“You guys made it.” Rebecca said in relief as they joined the others on the platform. 

“Claire and Moira got the train working.” Chris said. “Let’s go.” 

Carlos helped (Y/N) onto the train and laid her down on one of the benches, Rebecca knelt next to her and carefully checked her bandages. Everyone else stayed standing as the train moved under the city. Exhaustion over took (Y/N) and she fell asleep despite her efforts not to. 

“How is she?” Carlos asked Rebecca. 

The medic sighed, “She needs stitches, I can keep bandaging her to slow the blood loss but as soon as we get somewhere safe, I need to stitch up her wounds.” Carlos nodded. 

Those that were standing stumbled slightly as something made the train stop abruptly. Rebecca held (Y/N) in place so she wouldn’t fall from the bench. There was a loud thud as something landed between the car everyone was in and the car behind them. Everyone that was on their feet readied their weapons towards the back of the train car. (Y/N) gasped slightly as she woke up. “Slowly.” Rebecca whispered and helped (Y/N) sit up. 

“We’ve got company.” Leon said as something started to peel back the back wall of the train car. 

“Son of a bitch.” Claire muttered as the steel faced Tyrant in a trench coat stood in front of them. 

“Oliveira, get (Y/N) out of here.” Chris instructed. Carlos nodded and picked (Y/N) up, he ran to the front of the train and hopped out once they reached an open door. He carried her through the subway tunnels. There was light coming from a maintenance door and Carlos decided to duck in there. 

“What the hell?” He muttered as they entered a sterile hallway. A metal door closed over the subway maintenance door they’d just gone through. There were a few doors on either side of the hall, Carlos cautiously opened one. It looked like a treatment room.There was a bed, some lockers and some medical supplies. He went inside, laid (Y/N) on the bed gently and barricaded the door before sighing and sitting on the floor next to the bed. 

“I think…” (Y/N) breathed raspily. She had woken up again. “You’re the only umbrella employee I’ll ever like.” 

Carlos couldn’t help but chuckle, “Former umbrella employee, twinkle toes.” He responded. 

“Pardon me.” (Y/N) grinned over at him. “Hey, if we make it… out of here… if that’s even possible… take me out?” She asked. “Like a real date?” 

Carlos nodded, “When we get out of here, I’ll take you out on a real date.” He smiled at her. “Where do you want to go?” 

“Hm,” (Y/N) groaned. “Your place.” She chuckled. 

“My place?” He asked in confusion. 

“Yeah, you always come to mine and talk big game about how good of a cook you are. So put your mo-” She gasped sharply and her hand went to her wound. 

Carlos gently took her hand away from it. “When we get out of here, I’ll make you the best damn meal you’ve ever had, (Y/L/N).” He told her. He stood up quickly, gun ready as someone tried to come in. 

“Hello? Who’s in here?” Someone asked. Carlos cautiously moved things away from the door, and opened it. A man in a lab coat stood in the hallway, he looked utterly terrified to see Carlos; who grabbed his collar and pulled him into the room. 

“Get in the corner, face the wall.” Carlos instructed. (Y/N) forced herself to sit up as this stranger followed Carlos’ instructions. 

“You two shouldn’t be in here.” The man said as Carlos locked the door. 

“Quiet.” (Y/N) and Carlos said together. 

“Turn around.” Carlos said as he stood between the man and (Y/N). The man turned around and raised his hands. 

“Oh god, please don’t shoot me.” He said. 

“Tell me your name.” Carlos demanded, calmly. 

“Allen, look please I’m just… I’m just a simulations tech.” He began to plead. “They said no one was actually getting hurt.” 

“Allen,” Carlos walked over and grabbed the man by the back of his neck and made him look at (Y/N). “I want you to look at my friend there and say that again.” 

“I’m sorry.” Allen said. 

“Now who told you no one was getting hurt?” Carlos asked. 

“What?” He asked. 

“Who do you-” (Y/N) doubled over as she cried in pain. 

“Who do you work for?” Carlos spat, shoving Allen to the ground before going over to (Y/N). 

“N-neo Umbrella.” He said. 

“Fuckers.” (Y/N) let out a sob and clutched her side. 

“In the corner, face the wall.” Carlos demanded. Allen turned back around and faced the corner. “Hey, look at me.” Carlos said and gently pushed some hair out of her face as she looked over at him. “I’m gonna get us out of here, okay?” (Y/N) nodded weakly. 

“Look, I know everything about you both.” Allen said. “You’re Carlos Oliveira, guerrilla soldier from El Salvador that got recruited by UBCS in the 90s. And… and (Y/N) (Y/L/N), you were the beat captain’s daughter in Raccoon City. I know about the others too.” 

“Stop.” Carlos said. “What’s going on here? What did they tell you?” 

“That you were all new recruits for the anti bioweapon team and this was training. They said no one would get hurt. Everything would be simulated.” 

“Carlos, we’re safe. Do you copy?” Chris came in over the radio. 

“Yeah, copy.” He replied. “Keep moving down the tracks, you’ll find a subway maintenance door.” 

“Labelled 318-B.” (Y/N) added. 

“Labelled 318-B.” Carlos nodded. “We’re there.” 

“Copy.” Chris said. 

“(Y/N), we’re going to open that door for the others, stay here.” Carlos told her and she nodded. Carlos grabbed Allen by the collar and held his gun to his back as they left the room. “Open it. Nothing funny either.” Allen obliged and opened the metal security door. 

“What the hell?” Chris asked as he looked into the hallway. 

“Come on.” Carlos nodded and the rest of the group filed into the safe area. He led them back to the room (Y/N) was in. “Corner, face us.” Carlos told Allen and shoved him over there. Rebecca ran over to (Y/N) and took out her med pack. 

“(Y/N), I’m gonna stitch you up.” She said and (Y/N) nodded. 

“What the hell is this place?” Chris asked and Carlos nodded to Allen. 

“Its… its a testing facility. None of you were supposed to find these areas.” 

“A testing facility for what?” Leon asked. 

“An anti-bioterrorsim team.” Allen said. (Y/N) cried out in pain and clenched her fists as Rebecca stitched her up. “Look, I was told no one was actually getting hurt, that everything was just a simulation to see if you were all still ready for combat.” 

(Y/N)’s pain made Leon lose his temper and he pushed Allen against the wall. “Who’s in charge?” He shouted. 

“Ada Wong.” Allen replied through tears, “Please don’t hurt me, I had no idea. Please.”

“Ada Wong is dead.” Leon said. 

“What? She isn’t.” Allen said. “She’s in the control center.” 

“You’re taking us there.” Chris said, he pulled Leon back and looked around the room. “Leon, Rebecca, Moira. You three stay here with (Y/N).” 

“No.” (Y/N) said, Rebecca had just finished stitching her up. “Things just get worse when we split up.” She groaned as she sat up. 

“You need to re-” Chris began. 

“I swear to god you say I need to rest, Redfield and I will rip these stitches kicking you in the goddamn face.” (Y/N) was fed up and it was obvious to everyone in the room. She stood, Carlos and Leon both took steps toward her in case she wavered but she held her hands up, signaling to them she was fine. “Now someone give me a gun and let’s go.” She said. Jill chuckled lightly and passed (Y/N) her pistol. “Thanks, Jill.” 

Moira let out a small laugh, “I love fed up (Y/N).” 

Chris kept a grip on Allen’s shoulder as the group moved through the halls, they took out any guards they needed to and reached the control room. Allen scanned his keycard and they all walked in, ready to fight if they had to.


	5. Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for canon typical violence, brief smut, self deprecation.   
> God, Carlos loves you so much, this poor himbo.   
> Are you guys ready for DRAMA?

To their surprise, Ada stood uninjured. Chris raised his gun at her and unlike Leon had back in China, he didn’t protest. She smirked at the group. 

“What a pleasant surprise.” She said. “Leon, I’ll admit it hurt a bit when you decided to shoot me. Well, my clone.” She said coyly. “And (Y/L/N), you just won’t die, will you?” Ada quickly hit a button on her phone. “Til we meet again.” She said and fired her grappling gun, disappearing onto a higher level. 

“Self destruct sequence initiating. T-Minus 30 Minutes until annihilation.” A computer announced. The group moved fluidly, following the fleeing employees. Employees fled en masse, onto boats and into planes or helicopters. Some were lost to the monsters that managed to get past the security measures. Carlos spotted a boat big enough for the group. 

“There.” He called and nodded to it. The group began to run. (Y/N) let out a yell as something wrapped around her ankle and pulled her to the ground. Nemesis had wrapped whatever appendage it was around her ankle and was dragging her to him. She fired at him a few times as the group ran after her. Jill and Sherry dove forward and grabbed her arms as the others shot at Nemesis. (Y/N) shot the tongue off her ankle, Jill and Sherry helped her to her feet. Carlos, Chris and Leon continued to fire at the beast. 

“Go!” Chris shouted to the others and they all hurried to the boat. Chris looked over his shoulder. “Come on!” He shouted to Leon and Carlos, he three men stopped firing at Nemesis and ran to the boat. Barry sped away from the dock as soon as they were all aboard. An explosion sounded behind them and everyone braced themselves as the explosion sent waves towards. Their luck was strong, made clear by the fact that the boat didn’t capsize. The waves settled and they stopped. (Y/N) went to speak but stopped as she heard phones sound, those that worked for BSAA and DSO all answered. All of them relaying to their IOs what had happened. Barry, Claire, Moira, Rebecca and (Y/N) waited. 

“DSO is sending a plane to pick us up.” Leon announced. Everyone nodded. 

The plane had to use a half basket to get everyone on board seeing as it couldn’t land. 

“(Y/N) first.” Everyone agreed seeing as she was the most injured. 

“You shouldn’t go alone.” Leon said, he could tell by the way she stood up that she might not have enough strength to hold onto the rope. She just nodded. Leon picked her up and sat in the basket, he wrapped his arms around the ropes and (Y/N), holding her tightly as they were lifted to the plane. One of the DSO operatives helped them both into the plane before sending the basket back down. Leon helped (Y/N) to one of the seats. “(Y/N),” He said softly and she looked at him, she was surprised to see his eyes soften and a small smile on his lips. Her heart melted. “When we’re back stateside… would you give me another chance?” He asked. 

(Y/N) let out a small laugh. “Sure.” She said and leaned her head back against the seat, closing her eyes. She felt the seats next to her fill and at that point didn’t care to look who was sitting on either side of her. 

It had been a few weeks since they’d all escaped whatever hell island Ada had brought them to. (Y/N) sat in her office at TerraSave, looking up from her work, drafting press releases on recent incidents as Claire knocked.

“Hey. I’m going home.” She said. “Don’t stay too late.” She smiled. 

“Alright, get home safe, Claire.” (Y/N) smiled back at her friend. Claire nodded and left. (Y/N) went back to her work. Her cell phone rang and she answered it without glancing at who it was. “(Y/N) (Y/L/N).” She answered. 

“Hello to you too.” Leon chuckled. 

“Hey, Leon.” (Y/N) smiled a bit. She had, as she agreed to with both Leon and Carlos, gone on dates with each of them recently. No exclusivity, just testing the waters with each of them.

“What are you doing, princess?” He asked and she grinned at the familiar pet name. “Did you get the package I sent earlier?” 

“Hm, working.” (Y/N) replied. “And yes, haven’t opened it yet though.” 

“You should.” He chuckled. “Could I pull you away from things for dinner?” He asked. 

“If you wait an hour, I’m yours for the night.” (Y/N) chuckled. She had to get these releases done.

“Could I come up and spend that hour with you in your office?” He asked. 

“What?” (Y/N) chuckled and stopped working on her press releases. “Leon, are you here already?”

“Yeah, security won’t let me go up alone though.” He chuckled. 

“Leon.” (Y/N) chuckled and got up, grabbing her badge in the process. “I’m heading down now. See you soon.” She hung up and headed to the elevator. He was really trying, he had been so attentive since they’d gotten back to DC. He didn’t say a word about Ada, and the way he’d been looking at (Y/N) had changed. He was really trying to prove himself to her. (Y/N) walked out of the elevator as it reached the lobby. Leon stood up as the doors opened, he had a bouquet of flowers with him. (Y/N) raised her eyebrow at him, noticing a change in his usual attire. He still wore a leather jacket. Black. Clean. But he wore a white button up under it and clean black jeans. “Hi.” She chuckled as they closed the gap between them. 

“Hi.” He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. “Here.” He smiled and handed her the flowers.

“Thank you.” She smiled and took them from him. “What’s the occasion?” She chuckled as they started walking to the elevators. 

“Just wanted to surprise you.” He smiled at her as they boarded the elevator. (Y/N) smiled back at him and scanned her badge before hitting the floor her office was on. 

“Well consider me pleasantly surprised.” She said and wrapped her arms around his neck. Leon put his hands on her hips and kissed her sweetly. She kissed back and the pair parted as the elevator dinged. “So what’s in this package you sent me?” She asked as they walked back into her office. Leon closed the door behind him, (Y/N) raised an eyebrow as he started to close all the shades. 

“I guess you’ll have to open it and see.” He smirked at her. (Y/N) chuckled and grabbed the box, leaning against the front of her desk. Leon leaned against the arm of one of the armchairs and watched her open it. He smirked as she pulled out the piece of lingerie he’d brought for her earlier that day out of the box. It wasn’t the only thing in the box, he’d also gotten a cocktail dress and shoes for her. He’d made reservations for them at 9, a late dinner but he wanted to treat her nice. 

“Leon.” She chuckled and put the lingerie back in the box. 

“Put it on?” He asked as he pushed himself off the chair, walking over to her. 

“I have to finish these releases.” She chuckled as he took the box from her hands, setting it on the desk next to her. His hands moved to her hips, lifting her slightly onto her desk. He kissed her and she returned it, only briefly. “Leon.” She said softly.

“Okay.” He chuckled and kissed her forehead. “But we do have reservations at 9 and its…” He looked at his watch. “7:12.” He smiled at her. 

“Just need a bit.” She said and kissed him quickly, he returned it and sat down in the armchair across from her desk. (Y/N) sat back down and Leon watched her as she finished her releases. There were little things he missed about her like, when she focused on something she bit her lower lip. How she would mutter as she read over her work, pushing her hair back every so often. And the hum, the hum of her thinking about her wording. “Okay.” She said as she scheduled the releases to go out in the morning. She turned off her computer, she grabbed the box and smiled at Leon as he grabbed the flowers, her purse and laptop bag for her. 

“Go get ready, princess.” He grinned. (Y/N) chuckled and kissed him softly before heading to the bathroom. She got into the navy blue lace bodysuit Leon had brought her and slipped on the black cocktail dress and shoes as well. She touched up her makeup and fixed up her hair before walking out. “Stunning, as always.” Leon smiled at her. She took her purse from him. “I’ve got it.” He told her as she went to take her laptop bag and the flowers. He took the box as well, her work clothes replacing what he’d bought her as its contents. The pair left, heading out to his car. He opened the door for her and then put her things in his trunk before getting in the car himself and heading towards the restaurant. They stopped at a redlight. 

“You know…” (Y/N) began and took his hand, she laid it on her thigh and he grinned. Leon hadn’t noticed she’d hiked her dress up. “We don’t have to go out for dinner.” She smirked at him. Leon squeezed her thigh. 

“You sure?” He asked and she nodded. He turned right at the stoplight, her apartment was the closest. They kept their hands to themselves until they were in the elevator. Leon pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard. She moaned into his lips as she returned it. They parted as the elevator indicated they’d reached her floor. Leon stood behind her as she dug for her keys in her purse. He pressed against her as his hand found its way up its dress. 

“Jesus, Leon.” She breathed as he began to gently rub her dampening panties. She got her keys out and unlocked the door. She let out a quiet squeal as Leon picked her up, he kicked the door shut behind him before carrying her to her bedroom. They quickly removed each other’s clothes, Leon nearly ripping the lingerie he’d purchased for her off. He laid her on the bed and continued to tease her like he had been in the hall. “Just fuck me.” She said as he removed his lips from her clit. 

“Of course, princess.” He chuckled and moved forward. (Y/N) sat up, wrapping her arms around his neck as he thrust into her. 

“Leon.” She moaned into his ear. 

“Fuck… Ada.” He grunted. (Y/N) pushed away from him, slipping off of him with ease and scooting back until her back touched the cold plaster of the wall. 

“You just… You just called… What the fuck, Leon.” She spat. 

“(Y/N), I didn’t mean to… It just….” 

“You were thinking of her!” (Y/N) shouted. “Are you fucking kidding me!?” She got up and went to grab her clothes. Leon gently grabbed her wrist and (Y/N) turned and quickly slapped him. He sat in surprise as (Y/N) pulled on a pair of her workout shorts and a baggy tshirt. (Y/N) looked at him and scoffed as she saw he was still hard. “Finish yourself off in the bathroom, clean up, get dressed and then get the fuck out.” She said and slammed her bedroom door behind her as she left. (Y/N) let out a sob as soon as she was across the apartment, she braced herself against the back of her sofa and took a deep breath. She called the only person she could think of. Carlos. 

“Mariposa?” He asked groggily. 

“Carlos.” She said, trying not to let her tears mix with her voice. But Carlos knew. He always knew.

“(Y/N), what is it?” He asked and she could hear him get out of bed and start to get dressed. She bit her lip, fighting tears. “(Y/N), talk to me.” He said softly. It had to do with Leon, she didn’t act like this any other time.

“I went on a date with Leon tonight.” She said. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t think of anyone else to call. Shouldn’t have bug-” 

“What did he do?” Carlos cut her off. She heard his front door unlock and open.

“He called me by her name.” (Y/N)’s emotions betrayed her and it came out in a sob. “I told him to get dressed and get out but I know he’s going to try and talk to me about it and I can’t handle that, Carlos.” 

“I’m on my way, sweetheart.” Carlos assured her. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Thank you.” She said as she tried to catch her breath. Carlos hung up. (Y/N) moved to the kitchen to make herself tea to calm her nerves. She could hear Leon in her bathroom, overcompensating with moans of her name now. 

The shower turned on as there was a knock on her front door. (Y/N) opened it and Carlos instantly hugged her tightly. “Thank you for coming.” She told him as she hugged him back. 

“Where is he?” Carlos asked as he walked in. 

“Showering.” (Y/N) said and hugged herself. Carlos turned around, looking at her in confusion. “I told him to.” She said. “He was still… y’know.” 

“I don’t need to hear anymore.” Carlos chuckled as he held his hands up. 

“Right, sorry.” (Y/N) said, she went to the kitchen with Carlos and the pair leaned against the counter. (Y/N) held her tea in her hands and started down into it, her brows furrowed and a frown settled on her lips. She was so upset. Carlos hated it. The pair looked to her bedroom door as it opened. 

“(Y/N)?” Leon called for her. 

“Just go, Leon.” She replied, her voice cracking with tears. But as she predicted, Leon walked into the kitchen. Carlos pushed himself off the counter and glared at Leon.

“(Y/N), can we please talk?” He asked her and shot a look at Carlos. “Alone.” 

“She told you to get out, Kennedy.” Carlos said. 

“It was an honest mistake, (Y/N), please.” Leon took a step towards (Y/N) and Carlos stepped in front of her. 

“Get out.” Carlos said as he glared down at Leon. 

“(Y/N), your stuff is still in my-” 

“Just courier it to my office.” (Y/N) cut him off. Leon sighed and left. (Y/N) turned and went to put her mug down on the counter, blinded by the tears in her eyes she missed entirely and the mug shattered on the floor. “God dammit.” She sobbed and went to pick it up. 

“Hey, stop.” Carlos said softly and picked her up. She couldn’t keep doing this to him, calling him every time Leon broke her heart. The way his face softened whenever he looked at her when she was like this made her feel so guilty. She couldn’t just let go of Leon and give everything to Carlos. She had to give Leon chance after chance and it ended the same way it always had, leaving (Y/N) heartbroken, relying on Carlos to pick up her pieces. He didn’t deserve that. If she just left him alone, he could find someone so much better than she was. Someone that deserved his kind and caring heart because she didn’t. 

“Carlos, I’m sorry.” She sobbed as he carried her to the sofa. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t keep doing this to you.”

“Hey.” Carlos cooed. “You’re not doing anything to me, beautiful.” He sat on her sofa and to his surprise (Y/N) pushed herself off his lap, putting space between them.

“I am though and it isn’t fair to you.” She explained through her tears. 

“(Y/N), what are you talking about?” Carlos asked her softly. 

“How many more times will this happen?” She asked, her sobbing getting harder. “Because somehow it always does. Leon comes back into my life, finds a new way to break my heart and then I pull you away from-”

“You’re not pulling me away from anything, (Y/N).” He told her. “I love you.” 

“You shouldn’t.” She nearly shouted. “God, Carlos, I’m so sorry I tricked you into thinking I’m anything worthwhile.” She sobbed. 

“(Y/N)…” He cooed and reached for her. She stood up and moved out of his reach. “Please, you didn’t trick me into anything.” He stood up. “You are… so kind, loving…” 

“I’m not.” She cut him off . “I’m really not, you should’ve just left me to die on that island. I’m just such a fucking burden.”

“(Y/N), please.” He said and stepped towards her. She stepped back and shook her head as she hugged herself. “You are the furthest thing from a burden, you didn’t trick me into anything. You mean everything to me.” 

“I shouldn’t.” She said. “Carlos, you deserve so much more.” 

“Than you? Doesn’t exist.” He shook his head. “(Y/N), you’re so wonderful, I don’t deserve you at all.”

“Please don’t lie to me.” She croaked. 

“You trust me, don’t you?” Carlos asked her

“I do.” She nodded and hugged herself tighter. 

“Have I ever lied to you?” He asked. “Since Raccoon City, in 22 years, have I ever lied to you?” 

“No.” She shook her head. 

“Then why would I be lying to you now?” He asked and (Y/N) was lost for words. “Kennedy is just a piece of shit.” Carlos said. “Him, not you, (Y/N). You are the most compassionate, caring and kind person out of all of us. God, (Y/N), how many times did you throw yourself in front of danger on that island even though you were bleeding out? How many times on TerraSave missions, where you’re not supposed to be in combat, do you rush in and do everything you can do and nearly get yourself killed to save people? You didn’t trick me into anything. I fell in love with the woman who does everything in her power to protect and save people, the woman who would sooner sacrifice herself to protect her friends than risk slowing them down and the woman who despite all the shit she has gone through still loves with her entire heart and doesn’t ever doubt that someone has a shred of good in them. That’s who you are, (Y/N). And I’m not going to stand here and listen to you bring yourself down because Kennedy doesn’t treat you like the goddess you are.” 

“Carlos.” She said softly as he walked up to her. 

“You are so much more than you give yourself credit for, (Y/N).” He said and took her hands. (Y/N) pulled away from him and he looked at her sadly before she wrapped her arms around his waist. Carlos held her, tightly.

“What did I do to deserve you?” She asked in a whisper.

“You want another list?” He chuckled. (Y/N) let out a soft laugh. “Let’s get you in bed.” He said. 

“Can we go to yours?” She asked and he looked at her in confusion. “I don’t wanna go back in there tonight.” She explained. Carlos nodded, (Y/N) slipped on her sneakers and grabbed her purse before they went back to Carlos’ place. He pulled her close to him as they laid in his bed. “Thank you, I’m sorry I freaked out on you.” 

Carlos kissed her shoulder, “Its okay, (Y/N). I know things have been rough.” 

“I think…” She began. “I’m done with him. I can’t…” She shook her head. 

“Hey, I’ll break his face for you next time I see him how about that?” He asked. 

“As much as I would appreciate that, I don’t want you to lose your job over me.” She replied and kissed his hand. 

“You’d be worth it.” He replied.


	6. Rabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for canon typical violence, there is brief violence against animals (fighting off infected dogs).
> 
> God, Carlos loves you so much, this poor himbo. You’re his best friend and he just wants you safe and sound. Stop worrying him. Jeez
> 
> Was going to just tweak things so TerraSave got sent out to the events that happen in Damnation but I double checked and that happens before RE6 so the following incident isn’t based off anything in canon  
> .  
> Also if you hadn’t figured by now I made it so Carlos got recruited to the same org (STRATCOM and then DSO as well) as Leon after Raccoon City. Carlos is the captain of his own team. Because its what the good boi deserves.
> 
> Do you want dad Carlos? Because there’s a little dad Carlos in this. 
> 
> No Leon in this chapter. Just Claire, Moira and reader being the best TerraSave agents they can be and Carlos and reader FINALLY being cuties.
> 
> Savor what fluff you can in this and previous chapters, the final is an angst fest.

When (Y/N) arrived at her office the next morning she was pleasantly surprised to see Leon had actually couriered her things to her. The flowers included. She tossed them, like she had with the dress and lingerie when she stopped at home to get ready this morning, into the trash. 

“Whoa.” Claire said from her doorway. “Date didn’t go well?” She asked. 

“Hm, things were going fine til he called me Ada in bed.” (Y/N) said before taking a sip of her coffee. 

“Yikes, he certainly didn’t mention that part.” Claire said as she sat down. 

(Y/N) chuckled a bit, “What did he tell you?” 

“You panicked about nothing and then called Carlos while he was in the shower.” She said. “Which, I called him out on it because you don’t panic about nothing.” 

“Thanks, Claire.” (Y/N) chuckled. 

“Ms. (Y/L/N), Ms. Redfield.” An intelligence officer rushed in. “I’m sorry but Director Graham is on the phone for you both. Urgent.” 

“Thank you.” The pair nodded. The officers left and shut the door behind her. 

(Y/N) answered the call on her phone, putting it on speaker. “(Y/L/N) and Redfield, here.” (Y/N) said. 

“We need TerraSave agents in the field in Denmark now.” The director said. “DSO teams have already been sent out.” So, that was the mission Carlos got called out before (Y/N) woke up. “I’m sending a plane for 25 of you. Four hours for prep is all I can give you.”

“Got it.” Claire said. The director hung up. “Who else are we bringing?” Claire asked (Y/N). 

The pair got their supplies and team together and set up the bravo and delta teams to be deployed later. The team loaded the plane quickly and within five hours they were in the air heading to Denmark. They landed and quickly went to work setting up the TerraSave base for civilians to come to for medical care, food, shelter and water. 

“(Y/N), Claire, did you want the pediatrics in a separate tent like we did in Harvardville?” Moira asked. (Y/N) nodded. 

“Yeah, here, come on. I’ll show you how.” Claire said and followed Moira out of the tent that would serve as (Y/N) and Claire’s office in the field. (Y/N) was looking over what was coming with the other two teams and checking the reports a DSO agent had given her. She had yet to see Carlos, seeing as his team was in charge of securing the surrounding area. She heard the tent flap open. 

“Moira, what do yo-” She stopped as she looked up and saw a man holding a gun at her. “Sir.” She said and put her clipboard down. “We’re not here to fight, we’re here to help.” She said softly as she raised her hands. The man looked panicked. “Do you or someone else need medical attention?” (Y/N) asked softly. He nodded and she glanced at him, he didn’t seem injured at all. “Okay. Is it someone else?” She asked and he nodded again. “If you bring the-” He stepped closer to her with his gun still aimed at her face. “Okay. Okay. Listen. I need to go to the medical tent and get supplies. I don’t have anything.” 

“You in there, mariposa?” Carlos. The man looked over his shoulder then back at (Y/N). 

“I am, babe!” She called. “But, I’m… I’m on satcom with my other teams. I’ll come find you later!” 

“That a promise?” He asked. 

“Carlos.” She chuckled, trying to play things off. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll be in the mess tent, sweetheart.” He said. He walked away. For once she managed to lie to him believably. What timing. 

“Listen, if we walk out there and you have a gun on me, I will not be able to help whoever you want me to help.” She explained. “You can keep it, just hide it. I want to help you. I promise.” She assured him. The man put his gun away and (Y/N) led him to the medical tent. 

“Hey, (Y/L/N).” A man from Carlos’ squad greeted her. “Captain find you?” He asked. 

“He did, I’m just showing this new field agent how we do things.” (Y/N) said, “Have you eaten yet?”

“Heading there now.” He replied. 

“Good. Could you let Carlos know I’ll be there as soon as I can?” She said and the soldier nodded before walking away. (Y/N) prayed that Moira and Claire weren’t at the main medical tent anymore. As she rounded the corner she sighed in relief, no workers or DSO soldiers were in sight. The pair walked into the empty medical tent. “Can you te-” She stopped as the man bought his gun back out. “Okay, I’ll just grab a full field kit.” (Y/N) nodded. “I have to check it out properly or they’ll get suspicious.” (Y/N) explained as she picked up a pen. 

One full field kit, 22:43, (Y/L/N). Injured civilian, status and location unknown. Gunpoint. DEN

“Okay.” She nodded as she grabbed the kit. The man led her out of the camp, through a hole in the west fence and to a house. He knocked and another man opened the door. Older. Likely his father. The younger man prodded (Y/N) in the back with his gun. “Okay, okay.” (Y/N) said as she walked inside, following the older man to a bedroom. An older woman was laid up in bed, her breathing labored. The stench hit (Y/N) instantly. She was infected, no telling when she was about to turn. (Y/N) took a deep breath as she went to the woman’s bedside. “Does she speak English?” She asked the man with the gun. He shook his head. “Can you translate then?” She asked and he nodded. “Hi, I’m with TerraSave, I’m here to help.” She said and the woman began to speak quickly. (Y/N) looked to the man with the gun, but he didn’t speak. He only understood English. He didn’t speak it. “I’m so sorry, I can’t understand you.” (Y/N) said to the woman and the man translated. “But I will help you to the best of my ability.” (Y/N)’s radio crackled from her belt. 

“(Y/L/N).” It was Carlos. “Come in” 

“I have to answer or they will send people looking for me.” She explained, “I won’t say anything about you mother.” She told the man. He nodded and (Y/N) grabbed her radio from her belt. “Copy Oliveira.” (Y/N) said. 

“Where are you?” He asked. 

(Y/N) took a deep breath and prayed Carlos remembered the phrases they’d set up for missions, “I just needed to rest. The rabbit really didn’t do wonders for my stomach.” 

Rabbit: I am in danger that would only be made worse by anyone coming for me. 

“What did you have? The stew or the roast?” He asked her. He remembered, thank god.

Roast- The danger is purely human, no risk of infection.

“The Stew.” She replied. 

Stew- I am in the presence of an infected individual(s). 

“Too gamey?” He asked. 

“No.” (Y/N) responded. 

Too Gamey - I am armed but outnumbered. 

It was fine - I can handle this. 

“Too soft then?” He asked, silently hoping she would say it was fine. 

Too soft- I am unarmed and outnumbered.

“Yeah, too soft.” (Y/N) replied, the man with the gun signaled for her to wrap up. “I’m… I’m going to go to sleep, babe. I love you.” She sighed and put the radio back on her belt. (Y/N) really didn’t know how things were going to go so she might as well tell him how she felt. (Y/N) gave the injured woman a sedative and patched up her wounds like she was a normal patient. “She was bitten.” (Y/N) said to the man with the gun, “I won’t lie to you and tell you that she’s going to be fine now that she’s patched up because she won’t be.” The man rushed (Y/N), pressing his gun against her forehead. She barely flinched. “I’m sorry, I’ve done all I can but we came here to treat the wounded not the infected. I need to get back to my tent before my husband,” The word came out without a second thought. “…or he’s going to worry and send people looking for me.” The man lowered his gun and grabbed (Y/N)’s shoulder, he shoved her towards the door. “I’m leaving this for you.” She said and set the kit on the floor. The man nodded to her then motioned to the door. 

(Y/N) nodded and left the house. She let out a shaky breath as she began walking back towards the TerraSave camp. Once she was out of earshot of the house she grabbed her radio. 

“Carlos.” She said into it, her voice shaking. 

“(Y/N)? (Y/N) are you safe?”

“Probably not, I’m heading back to the camp now.” She said and spotted a group of infected moving together, right through the plaza she needed to pass. “Shit.” She hissed and ducked behind a car. “I have to go.” She said into the radio and turned it off before Carlos could respond. 

She looked around the immediate area for some sort of weapon or something to throw to distract them. She picked up a rock and took a deep breath. She threw it away from her and the direction she needed to go before dropping back down to the ground and peeking around the front of the car. The group moved towards the sound of the rock clattering against things in the distance. (Y/N) moved as quick as she could, sliding behind more cover and catching her breath. She could see the lights of the TerraSave camp ahead of her, she stood up to run when two dogs emerged from the rubble of a destroyed building. Chunks of their flesh, missing. They spotted her immediately. “Shit.” She said, she saw a 2x4 and grabbed it. One ran at her and she swung the board, hitting it in the face. It slid across the concrete with a yelp. The other one growled at her, raising its hackles as it readied to run at her. 

“C’mon poochie.” (Y/N) muttered as she readied to swing again, the other dog got up. There was a howl in the distance and the dogs looked to it before barking and running that direction. “That works.” She sighed, throwing down the board and running to the TerraSave camp. DSO agents aimed at her and she instantly held her hands above her head. 

“(Y/L/N)’s at the central gate!” One of them called as they opened the gate. (Y/N) sighed as she walked into the camp. 

“(Y/N)!” Carlos called as he jogged over to her. Some of his team followed. “Are y-”

“Please…” She stopped him. “Tell the perimeter team that there is a hole in the west fence behind the pediatric tent and to watch out for undead humans and dogs, as well as frightened revolutionaries who may need medical help but are afraid of the camp.” She was exhausted, running on little sleep and no food plus the jetlag certainly didn’t help. Carlos nodded to the two members of his team that had followed him. He adjusted the strap of his rifle so it rested on his back as they walked away.

“Are you hurt, mariposa?” He asked softly as he cupped her cheeks. (Y/N) shook her head. 

“I am just very tired and very hungry.” She said. 

“Let’s get you so-” 

“Captain!” One of Carlos’ squad called from the west fence. Carlos and (Y/N) jogged over. A kid was pinned against the fence, two of Carlos’ men had their guns on her. No obvious bite marks, no erratic behavior that indicated infection. Just a frightened little girl.

“For fuck’s sake, stand down, it’s just a kid.” Carlos commanded, his squad members lowered their weapons. 

“Hey.” (Y/N) said to the child as she crouched down in front of her. “Do you speak any English, honey?” (Y/N) asked. 

“Yes.” The little girl replied. 

“Okay.” (Y/N) nodded. “My name is (Y/N), this is Carlos, can you tell us your name?” 

“Georgia.” The little girl said. 

“Georgia, wow, that’s a really pretty name.” (Y/N) smiled at her. “Are you hurt, Georgia?” She asked. 

“No, I heard you talking about this place being safe.” Georgia said. 

“It is.” (Y/N) nodded. “When was the last time you ate, little one?” She asked. Georgia shook her head. “Let’s get you some food huh?” She asked. Georgia nodded. (Y/N) stood up and offered the child her hand, the pair began to head to the mess tent. 

“Keep workin on the fence.” Carlos told his squad members before following (Y/N). 

“Don’t you have work to do?” (Y/N) chuckled a bit. 

“Making sure you eat is part of it.” He said. (Y/N) smiled over at him. Carlos held the tent flap open for them. “Go sit, I’ll get the food.” He smiled at her as they walked in. 

“Thank you.” (Y/N) told him, he gently squeezed her shoulder. (Y/N) took Georgia over to a table and sat with her. “Can you tell me about your parents honey?” She asked softly. 

“They started acting funny.” She said and sat her bear on the table. “Like they don’t remember me.” Infected. 

(Y/N) nodded a bit, “Who was taking care of you?” 

“Nana Sophie but she got hurt and you told Gregor that you couldn’t help her anymore than you had.” Georgia explained. 

“Well, we’ll take care of you here.” (Y/N) assured her. 

“Alright.” Carlos said as he sat next to (Y/N). “Got the best tasting things we had to offer, Georgia.” He slid a tray of truly the best tasting food that was available to them on the base. “Surprisingly, they had this.” He said and set a box of chocolate milk in front of her. “And for you, mariposa.” He said and sat a sports drink in front of her. Her favorite flavor.

“Wow, who’d you have to fight?” She chuckled. 

“Oh, everyone.” Carlos chuckled. (Y/N) smiled at him as she took a bite of the pasta he’d gotten for her. “Who’s this guy, Georgia?” Carlos asked and pointed to her bear. 

“That Luka, my mom made him before she started acting funny.” She explained. 

“He’s very cute.” Carlos said with a smile. (Y/N) watched Carlos interact with Georgia. He was telling her jokes and asking about her interests. Distracting her from the horrors happening around them. 

“Are you two a mommy and daddy too?” Georgia asked, Carlos laughed as (Y/N) choked on her drink.

“We aren’t.” Carlos chuckled and gently rubbed (Y/N)’s back. 

“You’d be good ones.” Georgia said. 

“Yeah, I think so too, kiddo.” Carlos chuckled and smiled over at (Y/N), who rolled her eyes, with a smile, in return. Georgia pushed her tray to the side. 

“Ready to go to bed, kid?” (Y/N) asked. Georgia nodded. (Y/N) and Carlos walked Georgia to the shelter. “Pick a bed, Georgia.” (Y/N) said to her. Georgia ran to one all the way at the end, Carlos and (Y/N) followed. Carlos passed (Y/N) a pillow and blanket from the supply bin. (Y/N) put the pillow down and Georgia laid down, (Y/N) put the blanket over her. The kid was exhausted and they could both tell. 

“Please don’t leave me alone.” Georgia said. 

“We won’t, kid.” Carlos said. “We’ll be right here.” He assured her as he sat on the cot next to the one she was in. (Y/N) nodded and sat next to Carlos. 

Georgia fell asleep quickly. 

“She’s younger than Sherry was.” (Y/N) said as she chewed on her nails. “Her parents are infected and the person who was taking care of her is too.” She rubbed her face in frustration. “When does this shit end, Carlos? We keep burning Umbrella to the ground but it just… holds on.” 

“Its never going to end.” Carlos replied with a sigh. “All we can do is keep fighting and keep saving kids, like Sherry… and Georgia.” 

(Y/N) nodded, Carlos was right. He put his arm around her, (Y/N) leaned against him; completely exhausted.


	7. Carlos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for canon typical violence, character death(s), graphic mention of deceased family members (younger siblings specifically)
> 
> Please keep in mind I know ABSOLUTELY nothing about Denmark aside from they have a prime minister??? right? is that right? It was just selected at random. 
> 
> If you cry reading it, just remember I cried writing/editing it. 
> 
> If you hadn’t gathered by now dialogue is my fav thing to write.

(Y/N) woke up in a cot, a blanket over her and a pillow under her head. Carlos was sitting on a chair nearby, pulling his boots back on.

“Hey.” He said softly when he realized she was awake. “Shift for the day is about to start.” He explained when he stood up. He softly kissed her forehead. “Be safe today, mariposa.” He said. (Y/N) nodded as Carlos left. (Y/N) got up and pulled her boots back on before she started to prep the rest of the beds for the day. 

“Oh hey (Y/N).” Moira smiled at (Y/N) as she walked into the shelter. 

“Hey, Moira.” (Y/N) smiled at her and then nodded to Georgia, who was still asleep. “This is Georgia, um, no parents… no other family I don’t think. I’m going to stay until she wakes up but then I need to go, you good to keep an eye on her?”

“Yeah, of course, (Y/N). Kinda my whole job.” Moira nodded. “Claire, told me what happened last night. Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, kid.” (Y/N) smiled at her. “Don’t worry about me.” 

Moira helped (Y/N) with the final prep for the shelter tent. Georgia woke up and got out of her, cot; walking over to (Y/N) and tugging on the hem of her jacket. (Y/N) turned around and smiled at Georgia. Moira had noticed the kid get up and walked over. 

“Good morning, kiddo.” (Y/N) said as she crouched down to Georgia’s level. “Did you sleep okay?” She asked. Georgia nodded and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. 

“(Y/N).” Carlos came into the tent, somewhat urgently. (Y/N) looked up. “We need you.” He told her. (Y/N) nodded and gently took Georgia’s hands. 

“Hey, Carlos and I have to work.” (Y/N) explained to her. “But this is our friend, Moira.” 

“Hi there, kid.” Moira smiled as she crouched down next to (Y/N). 

“You’re leaving?” Georgia asked. 

“I’ll be back.” (Y/N) assured her. “Moira is gonna hang out with you here while Carlos and I go help your friends and family.” 

“Promise you’ll come back?” She asked. 

(Y/N) smiled softly, “I promise.” She and patted Georgia’s shoulders. 

“Hey, why don’t you tell me about your friend here?” Moira asked as (Y/N) stood up and headed over to Carlos. 

“Hey, don’t be too much of a bad influence on her, Burton.” Carlos jested. (Y/N) chuckled as Moira stuck her tongue out at Carlos and Georgia followed suit. 

“You set yourself up for that one.” (Y/N) told him. “Let’s go.” 

The pair headed to the headquarters tent in silence, Carlos’ team, as well as two other DSO teams were standing outside. 

“Captain, when are we going back out?” One of his squad members asked. 

“Soon as we have a solid plan.” Carlos replied as he held the tent flap open for (Y/N), she went inside. The captains of the other two squads, Claire and Leon were waiting. Carlos stepped in after her. (Y/N) pushed aside her anger at Leon, they had work to do.

“What did you guys find?” (Y/N) asked the captains, knowing full well they’d all gone out for recon this morning. (Y/N) crossed her arms to brace herself for the reports.

“There are multiple factions of non-revolutionist civilians spread throughout the village around us.” Captain Roberts stated

“What does it matter if they’re revolutionist or not?” (Y/N) asked. “You guys got sent to help TerraSave and we were called in to minimize infections and casualties. Revolutionist or not. If they’re injured and uninfected we’re helping them.” 

“These are extremists, sweetie. They see DSO come in with heavy artillery and they’ll fire first. Unless you and your nurses plan on going in first.” Captain Reyes argued. 

“First off, Captain Reyes, do not call me sweetie. Secondly, that’s exactly what we plan…” 

“(Y/N).” Carlos said. He didn’t like the thought of her going out into the field, despite knowing she was capable. But the thought of her going into a potentially dangerous situation, first? That terrified him.

She ignored him, “These people are terrified, so yes if heavily armed DSO officers charge into a place of refuge, they’ll defend themselves. From what I gathered last night, most of them understand English. They may not speak it but they understand.” 

“Oh so because you ran off to help someone die easier I’m supposed to listen to you.” Reyes argued. “These people are careless violent rats.”

“No, you’re going to listen to me because the man who walked me out of here at gunpoint, mind you, while your team was on perimeter last night could’ve very well killed me instead of letting me go. These people are terrified and defending themselves and their families from a government that doesn’t give a shit and threat that they have no idea how to handle. Have you been deployed to an active BOW zone before, Reyes?” She asked, the others in the room knew where she was going with this, it was a speech, Carlos, Claire and Leon had all given as well. They each had their own versions of it. 

The room fell silent as Reyes looked away from her, jaw clenched. “No, ma’am.” He replied. 

“Congratulations, you’re the only one in this room who hasn’t had someone they care about try and rip your throat out like a rabid dog. Have you ever had to kill one of your own men?” She glared at him. 

“What do you know abou-” 

(Y/N)’s mood grew colder as she continued, “I had to kill my brothers. My 10 year old twin brothers because they were tearing my 14 year old sister’s internal organs out and my mom couldn’t bring herself to do it when they turned on us. And then I had to abandon my mother because she begged me to go and not let her slow Agent Kennedy and I down. So you’re real fucking funny if you think I’m going to stand here and let you tell me that, just because there are terrified people out here defending the people they love, that they don’t deserve help. Now, we have 12 available field agents including Redfield and I.” She looked at Carlos, knowing she’d probably put Reyes in his place. “What’s your plan for your team?” She asked him. 

“Small groups. Only two. 5 of us in each group.” Carlos said. “The rest stay on base under Lang.” 

“Roberts?” Claire asked and everyone looked to the next Captain. 

“Same as Oliveira, two groups of five, the rest of the squad stays on base for perimeter.” She replied. 

“You’ve both informed Lang?” Leon asked and Carlos and Captain Roberts nodded. 

“Reyes?” Claire and (Y/N) asked him in sync. 

“I’ll do the same.” He replied. 

“Good.” (Y/N) said. “Claire, two field agents per DSO team?” She asked, it was their usual split. Claire nodded. 

Claire and (Y/N) got their field agents filled in and divided them between each DSO team. Leon had left directly after the meeting.

“I’m coming with you.” (Y/N) told Carlos as she adjusted the shoulder straps of her kit. “Make sure you don’t do anything stupid.” She said with a small smile. Carlos chuckled. 

“Everyone ready to head out?” Claire asked. Everyone nodded and made their way out of the camp. 

Carlos, (Y/N) and their team made their way to the church. (Y/N) knocked on the door and took a deep breath. She and her fellow TerraSave agent, waited for a moment. Carlos and his team stayed at the bottom of the stairs to get rid of any undead that appeared. 

“Medical personnel. We have food, water, medicine and bandages! As well as shelter.” She announced. The door cracked open, a young man, not any older than 20 held a gun at the pair. “We’re not armed, we just want to help.” She said, her voice soft and compassionate. Carlos turned to keep an eye on them. The man lowered his gun and stepped back, opening the door. He raised his gun at Carlos and his team as soon as he spotted them. Carlos held his hands up, away from his gun, a gesture of peace. “They’re not going to do anything to anyone in this church.” (Y/N) said. “They’re only here to protect us from anyone who has changed.” The man nodded and let the TerraSave agents in. He discussed something briefly with the others in the church before nodding to Carlos and his team. Part of the group moved into the church while part of them stayed outside. 

“This way, please. My mother is badly hurt.” A young woman said and grabbed (Y/N)’s arm, pulling her towards the pulpit at the front of the church. Her leg was badly broken, at the femur. The other TerraSave agent went to work on other injured people. 

“Hi ma’am, my name is (Y/N), I’m going to do what I can for your leg okay?” (Y/N) said as she knelt next to the woman, she glanced around the church for something to splint the woman’s leg with. “What are your names?” She asked as she got out the proper bandages. 

“Anja.” The woman groaned, clearly in pain. 

“Grete.” Her daughter said.

(Y/N) nodded, “Okay, Anja, you’re gonna be okay.” (Y/N) looked up at the young woman. “Grete, I need you to get me a long piece of wood, as long as or longer than her leg.” Anja’s daughter nodded and got up, she went over to a pile of debris. Grete returned with a piece of wood. “That’s perfect. Thank you.” 

(Y/N) continued to speak to Anja and her daughter as she set up the splint. 

“Is she going to be okay?” The woman asked her. 

(Y/N) nodded, “For now but she would fare better if we got her to our camp. You were right to grab me.” 

“Okay.” The young woman nodded. 

“Can you tell me who is in charge here?” (Y/N) asked, Anja’s daughter pointed to a group of men. (Y/N) nodded and gently squeezed her forearm. “She’ll be okay.” She remembered the fear she felt when her mother had gotten injured in Raccoon City and how all she wanted was to hear those words. Even if they weren’t true. 

(Y/N) got up and went over to the men, taking a count of the severely injured. 

“What is it?” One of them asked gruffly. 

“A lot of your people require serious medical attention. We can only do so much with what we have.” She explained. 

“Get to the point.” He said. 

“We have a truck on standby to take civilians,” The man tensed but (Y/N) continued, “Revolutionist or not…” She added and he looked at her in surprise. “To our base where we have better supplies and more staff. We’re here to help people as much as possible.” 

The man turned away from her and discussed it with the others he’d been standing with, he turned back to (Y/N). “Take the injured.” He said. (Y/N) nodded and called for the truck on her radio before going back to work. 

“Transport is here.” One of those positioned outside announced over the radio. Those that were uninjured helped the injured out to the transport. One of the elder women had convinced those in charge to have all of them go to go to the safety of the camp. 

“Carlos, I need your help.” (Y/N) said and nodded to Anja. Carlos nodded and moved his gun to rest behind his back. The pair walked “Hey Anja, this is Carlos, he’s going to help you out to the truck so we can get you back to camp.” (Y/N) explained. Anja nodded and Carlos picked her up. They were the last three in the church.

Carlos and (Y/N) headed towards the door, (Y/N) stepped forward and the worn wooden floor fell out under her feet. She landed under the church, groaning in slight pain as she stood up. Carlos put Anja in the truck and rushed back inside. 

“(Y/N)!” He called to her, looking over the edge of the hole. “Are you hurt?” He shined his flashlight down on her.

“No, no!” She called back up to him. “I’m fine!” She answered, as far as she could tell she was. She looked around, she didn’t fall into some church basement. It was similar to the underground of the police station. There was noise above as Carlos discussed with his team the easiest way to get her back above ground. She grabbed her light and shined it around the room, there was a metal door on the opposite end. Tables, bookcases and filing cabinets sat blanketed in dust. “Carlos!” She called as she spotted a worn Umbrella logo painted on the wall. 

“We’re trying to figure out how to get you back up here!” He called back to her. 

“I’m fine! Take the wounded back to the camp and come back for me! I’ll be fine!” She yelled, not mentioning the Umbrella logo as he wouldn’t go if he knew. (Y/N) listened as he ordered his team to escort the transport back. “Carlos I to-”

“I’m not leaving you behind, twinkle toes.” Carlos said. (Y/N) looked up at him. 

“You’re stupidly stubborn, you know that right?” She asked with a light laugh. 

Carlos chuckled, “Isn’t that why you love me?” He smirked. 

“Yeah.” (Y/N) chuckled and shook her head. She heard the rumble of the truck as it pulled away from the church. (Y/N) decided to look around. 

“What’s down there? Candles and bibles?” He asked. 

“I would, at this point, prefer it to be a normal church basement.” She replied as she dusted off a folder full of papers. The Umbrella logo prominent on the front. Golgotha was typed out on a label placed under the logo. She opened the folder, a few images of creatures infected with the G-Virus were paperclipped to reports about them. 

“What’s that mean?” He asked. 

“Its an Umbrella facility.” She replied. “An office.” She elaborated and looked to the door as there was a noise on the other side of it. “Its abandoned. Everything is covered in dust and it lo-” She stopped as she heard Carlos drop down behind her. “Carlos, what are you doing?” She scolded. 

“Abandoned or not, you’re not staying down here.” He said, impatient as ever. “Come on, I’ll boost you up.” 

“And how exactly are you supposed to get out of here?” (Y/N) asked as she crossed her arms. 

“Ah, I’ll figure it out.” He said as he braced himself against the wall, getting in a position to boost her out of the office. 

“I’m not gonna leave you down here.” She argued. 

“Come on, tw-” He stopped as there was a loud bang on the door. He moved quickly, pulling (Y/N) behind him. There was a wet thud behind them. “Shit.” Carlos hissed as they looked at the source of the sound. A zombie had fallen into the office with them. He kept his assault rifle focused on the door in front of them as the banging continued. “(Y/N).” He told her. 

“I got it.” She nodded and grabbed Carlos’ knife from his vest and quickly took care of the zombie behind them. More were in the church above them, made clear by the cacophony of groans. 

With one final bang, the door ahead of them flew open. The pair held their breath as a licker crawled up onto the ceiling, tongue searching for something. Carlos’ radio crackled, getting the licker’s attention, it dropped down in front of (Y/N) and Carlos quickly pulled her behind him again as he unloaded into the licker. The gunfire drew more zombies to drop down from the church above. 

“Let’s move.” Carlos said urgently, the pair ran into the facility ahead of them. They only stopped as they found an empty lab with a heavy door. The pair pushed it closed together. 

“Carlos?” (Y/N) asked as the pair leaned against the wall to catch their breath. He hummed in response. She let out a small laugh. “Why do we always end up underground?” She asked him and Carlos let out a light laugh as well. 

“Couldn’t tell you.” He shook his head. “Let’s see if we can find a map.” He said and stood up completely, (Y/N) nodded and the pair looked around the room. (Y/N) opened a fire extinguisher case, a map of the evacuation route was posted inside the door. 

“Carlos!” (Y/N) called for him. 

“You find something?” He asked. (Y/N) nodded to the door as she studied the map, memorizing the paths. “You got it?” He asked her and she nodded. “Good, let’s go then.” He started to go back to the door.

“Carlos.” (Y/N) grabbed his arm. “You should take a picture of it or something, in case anything happens.” 

“I’m not gonna let anything happen.” He said with a bit of a smug grin. 

“Carlos.” (Y/N) sighed. 

“Alright, alright.” He nodded. (Y/N) shined her light on it as Carlos took a photo of it. The pair headed out. Carlos stopped (Y/N) as he heard footsteps. Not the shuffle of the undead or the clicking of licker’s claws but living human footsteps. The source rounded the corner and Carlos raised his gun. “Kennedy.” He said as he realized it was Leon. 

“What are you two doing down here?” Leon asked. 

“Fell through the church floor and into an office.” (Y/N) answered. “What are you doing down here?” 

“My job.” He said plainly. 

“Let us help.” (Y/N) said. “You’re just gonna get yourself killed working alone so much, Leon.” 

There was a brief silence as Leon thought, “This way.” He nodded down the hall. 

“So what’s happening?” Carlos asked as the three moved through the halls

“Revolution leader injected himself with the g-virus, kidnapped the prime minister and came down here.” Leon explained. 

“So we’re dealing with something like Birkin?” (Y/N) asked and Leon nodded. 

“Tyrants.” He added. “Two of them.” 

“Oh great.” Carlos muttered. The group climbed some stairs to the upper levels. There was a roar from ahead of them. Carlos and (Y/N) exchanged a glance as Leon ran towards it. Carlos took his pistol from it’s holster. “I know it isn’t much but its better than my knife.” He told her. (Y/N) nodded and went to grab it. He put his free hand over hers as she grabbed the grip. “If things go bad…” 

“I’m not leaving you here, Carlos.” (Y/N) said. 

“I don’t even know why I tried to ask.” He chuckled and kissed her softly. (Y/N) returned it before pulling away. 

“We should get moving.” She said. He nodded. 

The pair caught up with Leon and much to their dismay, Ada as well now. Carlos instinctively raised his gun at her. Leon stepped in front of her. 

“Let me explain.” Leon said. 

“Oh, what? She has a good reason for trying to kill all of us?” Carlos spat. 

“It wasn’t the real Ada.” Leon said. “Someone… Umbrella cloned her.” 

“And why would I try and kill any of you? What would that get me?” Ada spoke up from behind Leon. “I only tried to kill (Y/L/N) in Raccoon City because she was going to ruin my cover.” 

“Look, let’s just…” (Y/N) exhaled, she didn’t have the patience for this. “Let’s just find the prime minister and get out of here.” 

“Good luck with that.” She said and took off. 

“Ada!” Leon yelled after her. A roar sounded from the opposite direction. 

The three ran to it, leading to a large room that was clearly once a loading bay. The revolution leader had mutated more and the prime minister was unconscious on one of the loading docks. 

“(Y/N), go check on her.” Leon ordered. “We’ll take care of him.” 

(Y/N) nodded and ran over to the prime minister as Leon and Carlos began to fire at the mutated revolutionist. (Y/N) tended to the prime minister’s wounds and moved her to a safer place. She looked around, spotting a door, sunlight coming in from under it. (Y/N) got up and went over to it, she threw her body against it a few times. It didn’t budge. She kept trying, until finally the seal popped and a cool breeze came into the room. An explosion from behind her made her turn around, Carlos and Leon had successfully taken down the creature. (Y/N) jogged over to them. 

“I found a way out. The prime minister isn’t too hurt.” She told the pair. “Are you guys okay?” She asked. Carlos held out his arm, the creature had managed to briefly get a hold on him and cause a giant gash in his forearm. “Come on.” She said. The three of them headed to the loading dock that the prime minister was hidden near. “The prime minister is around the corner.” She told Leon as Carlos sat down for her. Leon nodded and went to check onto the prime minister. (Y/N) tended to Carlos. “Sorry.” She said softly as he let out a hiss at the alcohol hitting his wound. 

“‘S’alright, mariposa.” He smiled at her. “So, date night when we get back? Movie? Mini-golf?” He was chattering to distract himself from the pain

(Y/N) chuckled slightly, “You pick this time.” She smiled at him. 

“Mini-golf would be f-” He stopped as the familiar stomping of the tyrants grew louder. “Move.” He said and the pair quickly and quietly ran to the shelves that the prime minister was hidden behind. 

“You two should get the minister out of here.” Leon said. “I’ll catch up.” 

The pair nodded and Carlos picked the prime minister up. (Y/N) pushed open the door and the pair headed out. 

Both their radios crackled as they walked. 

“(Y/N)?” Claire asked on hers, (Y/N) could hear the bustle of TerraSave camp functioning in the background. 

“Claire.” (Y/N) sighed in relief. “Carlos and I are heading back to the camp.” 

“You guys need to hurry.” Claire said urgently. “DSO is ordering us to leave since the local forces are dropping bombs on the city soon.” 

“What?” (Y/N) asked, her and Carlos picked up the pace. 

“Just get here. Now.” She said. The pair moved as quick as possible, they climbed over a hill, a small rush of relief washed over them both as they spotted the camp at the bottom of the hill. Trucks were already in the evacuation process. The pair rushed in, they ran to the truck Claire was coordinating. Carlos set the prime minister in one of the seats. “Jesus is that…” 

“Yeah.” Carlos and (Y/N) cut Claire off. 

“(Y/N), Carlos!” Georgia cried from her seat next to Moira. (Y/N) and Carlos go on the truck. 

“Hey, I promised you we’d come back.” (Y/N) told her as she sat next to Moira. Carlos sat on (Y/N)’s other side. 

“Redfield, this is everyone!” Roberts announced as she walked over. 

“Good, let’s go then.” Claire nodded and got on the truck. Roberts got into the cab and soon enough the truck headed out. The group tensed as they heard a motorcycle approach. “Leon!” Claire called as it pulled out behind them. 

“Got a tyrant still after me!” He yelled. 

“Get the kids to the front of the truck!” (Y/N) ordered. Any children towards the tailgate were quickly ushered to the front, near the cab. The motorcycle Leon was on was dying, they could all hear it. “Leon, get on the truck!” (Y/N) yelled to him. He pushed the throttle as much as he could and managed to get close to the truck. He jumped and Carlos and (Y/N) caught him before pulling him into the bed. 

A tyrant landed behind them. Those with weapons quickly opened fire but it was gaining on the truck. Carlos threw a grenade, the last one he had, which stunned it momentarily. It got back up and ran after the truck again, the ammo everyone was using, really just a waste. Now it seemed to have it’s sights set on Carlos in particular. The tyrant grabbed him by his head, pulling him off the truck with ease. 

“Carlos!” (Y/N) yelled for him as he struggled against the tyrant. There was a sickening snap, barely heard over the truck’s engine and Carlos went limp. “Carlos!” It was a shriek this time, the tyrant threw Carlos like a ragdoll and he landed lifelessly on the road behind them. (Y/N) went to jump out of the truck, she knew she couldn’t do anything but she was blinded by her emotions. Moira was quick to grab her, arms around her waist trapping (Y/N)’s arms against her side as she continued to yell for Carlos. (Y/N) struggled against Moira’s grasp and the pair fell back onto the floor of the truck bed. (Y/N) sobbing. 

“You can’t do anything.” Moira said and kept a tight grip on her friend and coworker. “I’m so sorry, (Y/N) but you can’t do anything.”


	8. Epilogue: Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for character death, grief and a military funeral service, pregnancy mention
> 
> My headcanon is that DSO is a branch of specialized military so they receive military honors when buried. 
> 
> Was I texting my air force officer sister all night with questions about military honors during funerals and confusing the shit out of her? Yes.
> 
> Is it also based off what I can remember of military funerals for friends and family? Yes.

The only sound (Y/N) could process was the rain falling and splashing onto the road that wound through the cemetery. (Y/N) stood, tears silently falling as the hearse stopped in front of where Carlos’ grave would be. 

Claire and Rebecca stood with her, the three had their arms linked. Partially to comfort (Y/N) and to steady her in case she got overwhelmed. Barry stood behind them, an umbrella covering them all.

All the remaining Raccoon City survivors that worked for TerraSave, BSAA or DSO were there. The other DSO teams that were present in Denmark were there as well. 

All solemn, all silent. 

Carlos’ team acted as the pallbearers, dressed in the security operative dress blues. (Y/N)’s hands clenched into fists and closed her eyes as they removed the empty flag covered casket from the back of the hearse.

They were burying a box. 

Carlos had been left behind, in the road as the rest of them fled from the tyrant. She opened her eyes with a quiet sob as the images came flooding back to her. Rebeccca squeezed her arm and Claire rubbed her back to comfort her. Attendants from the mortuary covered the pallbearers and casket with umbrellas as they carried the pine box to a covered area for honors. 

Those in attendance followed, parting to allow (Y/N), Rebecca and Claire to make their way to the front. Something made (Y/N) freeze, staring at the casket ahead of her. Carlos’ team stood at attention, waiting. For orders to proceed. But not from him. He was gone and would never give another order to them again. Never lead another mission again.

“(Y/N).” Jill said softly as she stepped up next to her. Jill gently placed her hand on (Y/N)’s. “We’re right here with you.” She told her. 

(Y/N) swallowed hard and nodded, Jill stepped out of their way but followed behind the three as (Y/N), Rebecca and Claire walked to stand at the front. Once those that knew him the best were all up front, his team and the others participating in the honors ceremony continued. 

(Y/N) had held things together until the bugler finished out Taps and Carlos’ team began to fold the flag. She found herself with a bruising grip on both Claire’s and Rebecca’s hands as she allowed herself to cry. 

Once it was folded the flag was passed to Lieutenant Bates and she made her way over to (Y/N), presenting the folded flag to her. (Y/N) removed her grip from Claire and Rebecca’s hands and accepted the flag. (Y/N) was listed as Carlos’ emergency contact, his next of kin. Everything. Because that’s exactly what she was to him. Everything. 

“Ma’am, this flag is presented on behalf of a grateful nation as an expression of appreciation for the honorable and diligent service rendered by your loved one.” Lieutenant Bates told (Y/N), who nodded and held the flag to her chest. Bates stepped back, saluting the flag for a moment before returning to her position. 

“Should any friends or family wish to say anything, I invite you to do so now.” The funeral director announced. 

Jill walked up, “Carlos was…” She let out a light laugh. “He was a smartass.” She stated and those in attendance let out light chuckles. (Y/N) laughed a bit as she wiped her eyes. “But he was the bravest son of a bitch I’ve ever met. There was a mission that DSO and BSAA had to cooperate on,” She chuckled. “And Carlos decided to keep a point system which he swears it wasn’t rigged but I mean come on his team ended up winning.” She said. “I know that those of us who knew him and knew him well, appreciated him for his easygoingness or you absolutely despised it there was really no in between.” She joked, pulling another few chuckles from those who knew him. She continued for a bit, mainly reminiscing and singing his praises. Jill nodded, her words finished. She walked over to Chris who pulled her into a hug. 

“(Y/N)?” Claire asked softly. “Did you want to say anything?” 

(Y/N) shook her head. She wouldn’t be able to speak without becoming a blubbering mess so she listened to what others had to say. 

Most of them came to the conclusion that Carlos Oliveira was the kindest and bravest man they’d ever met. 

Which was true. 

The funeral had passed and (Y/N) found herself sitting on the living room floor in Carlos’ apartment. He’d left most everything to (Y/N). Leaving some small things to the others too. The Raccoon City survivors had all gone with (Y/N) to help her pack things up but now only her, Jill and Claire remained there. Jill closed up another box and sat next to (Y/N), gently pulling her into a hug. This was a draining process and it was clear that (Y/N) was in need of one. (Y/N) leaned against her friend.

“What are you going to do with all of it?” Claire asked as she returned to the living room, a mug of tea for each of them, Claire passed one to (Y/N) and Jill both. “Not that there’s a lot, I just worry about you…” Claire sighed. “Getting overwhelmed.” 

“There’s some things I’ll hold on to…” (Y/N) said as she sat up. “You know for…” She gently patted her abdomen. Claire nodded. She and Jill were the only two that knew, she was still at the point where she was able to hide it. Claire started to go through a box of photos as (Y/N) folded clothes and Jill flipped through documents and notes. 

“Jeez, that man always just had a full head of hair.” Claire laughed as she found a picture of Carlos as a kid with his mother. Carlos didn’t have a lot from his childhood but that was one photo he’d always held onto. Claire passed the photo to (Y/N). 

“Wow, yeah.” (Y/N) laughed a bit as well. Jill leaned over to look at the photo and laughed.

“This kid is absolutely getting that hair.” Jill shook her head before going back to looking through documents. A post-it note fell out of one of his files. Jill picked it up and chuckled. “Plans.” She read aloud. “Marry (Y/N).” She smiled over at (Y/N). “And he circled it a million times.” 

“That’s all it says?” (Y/N) asked as Jill passed her the note. 

‘Maybe babies? Retire from DSO.’ were scribbled on the note as well. 

An overwhelming sadness hit (Y/N) and tears spilled over her eyes. Claire noticed it first. 

“Hey, what’s up?” She asked softly, moving quickly to sit on her other side. 

“Do you guys think he knew that I loved him?” (Y/N) sobbed. Claire put an arm around (Y/N)’s shoulders. 

“I’m sure he did, honey.” Claire said as she hugged her. 

“He definitely did, (Y/N).” Jill said and joined the hug. “He definitely did.”


End file.
